Little Miss Greenhorn
by soupus
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH: The last thing Caiden wanted was to be on a crab boat. But after some bad behavior she finds herself on the Cornelia Marie, facing punishment, freezing temperatures, hard work and the one she always despised, Jake Harris.
1. Chapter 1

**First Deadliest Catch story. Some things are going to change but I'm trying to keep all personalities intact. I do not claim to own Deadliest Catch or the Discovery Channel but I do own any original characters presented in the story. **

**A little bit about Caiden's future in the story. She may hook up with a couple of guys from other boats but nothing serious, just a fair warning. If you have ever read any of my other stories you will know I do not write for the lighthearted. **

**Full Summary: The last thing Caiden wanted was to be on a crab boat. But after some bad behavior she finds herself on the Cornelia Marie, facing punishment, freezing temperatures, hard work and the one she always despised, Jake Harris.**

**

* * *

**

"I'm not getting off the car," the young girl said, arms crossed and face cold as ice.

"You said you weren't leaving the house and I got you out. You fought with me when we got to the airport but we were soon in the air, we are not going to go through this again. Caiden you need to go."

"I…am…not…going…to…go!" she yelled this time, exaggerated pauses between her words.

Andrew slammed his hands down on the steering wheel and turned to his daughter.

"Caiden you wouldn't be in this position if you behaved yourself like your mother and I wanted you to. All we wanted was for you to go to school like a regular twenty year old and study so you could be somebody but instead you decided to go party with your friends, do drugs, sleep around…" Caiden fumed as her father began to recall all the events of the past three months. "And then to top it all off you got arrested. This is all your fault Caiden, never forget that."

Caiden took a deep breath and turned to her father.

"So what? Putting me on a crab boat is supposed to make me better?"

"It'll teach you the discipline you should have learned years ago. Spending a couple of seasons on the Bering Sea will whip you into shape and-"

Andrew stopped when he heard Caiden scoff loudly.

"Really dad? Whip me into shape? Obviously you know nothing about me, this isn't going to do shit to me," she said, turning back around.

This time it was Andrew's turn to scoff.

"You think you are so tough, don't you? Sweetie you are in for one rude awakening. Now get off the fucking car!"

Caiden turned to her dad, startled.

"Fine!"

She pushed the door open and got off.

Andrew put the window down and called out to her.

"And be nice to Phil, he was kind enough to let you come on for the season. Respect him!"

"Go fuck yourself!" she yelled back at him.

Andrew laughed.

"Have fun!" he taunted before pulling away.

Caiden kicked the ground under her before turning to the dock.

She searched the giant ships and finally set eyes on the Cornelia Marie.

It was a sight all too familiar.

Way back when, Andrew used to be a crab fisherman, co-captain of the Cornelia Marie to be exact. He and Phil had been best friends for a long time and it seemed like they were destined to do it forever. When Caiden turned fourteen though Andrew had a change of heart and went from crab fisherman to full blown real-estate agent. He ended up selling his half of the Marie to Phil and focused on his buisness.

The two men maintained a close relationship though and that was how this whole arrangement came to be.

When Andrew saw how out of control Caiden was becoming he decided she needed to be taught a lesson. Phil was happy to help and actually suggested her coming on for a couple of seasons.

"_Nothing like crab fishing on the Bering Sea to teach someone a lesson,_" Phil always said.

Now it was Caiden who was getting on the vessel and face the vast Bering Sea.

She tossed her bag over the edge and swung her legs over and she landed firmly on the boat.

"Whoo! Greenhorn alert!" someone yelled over the PA system.

"What the fuck?" Caiden asked herself.

A door next to her swung open and Josh Harris ran over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Look at you, not so little anymore," he said.

"Um, nope, definitely not. Now mind telling me what 'greenhorn' means?"

"It means you better get ready for serious hazing. You're the new guy… err, I mean girl."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

The harsh disdain in her voice did not go unnoticed by Josh.

"Someone sounds happy," he said sarcastically.

"Josh do you really think I want to be here? I mean what the fuck is a girl like me going to get done on this thing? Don't get me wrong, you are great and so is your dad but your brother…" Caiden shivered at the thought of Jake. "Being in the same country as him is too close for me and now we're going to be in the same fucking cabin."

Oh yeah, there was another reason Caiden didn't want to go on this trip.

Jake Harris.

Along with knowing Phil for a long time Caiden was also familiar with his sons.

Josh had always been the big brother she always wanted. He was sweet and protective with her and always had her back.

Jake was a different story.

Caiden didn't know what she did to deserve his wrath but it must have been bad because the kid was a huge pain in the ass.

_They first met when Caiden was six and Jake was nine. After being introduced to each other by their parents Jake, Josh and Caiden went outside to play. Jake and Josh were swinging on the swings and Caiden wanted a turn. _

_Josh's swing was too tall so she asked Jake if she could go on his. _

"_No," Jake said. _

"_Please."_

"_Come on Jake, let her swing for a bit," Josh, being the voice of reason, said. _

_Jake got off the swing with a huff and Caiden climbed on. _

"_You need a push Caiden?" Josh asked. _

_The little girl nodded and Jake got an idea. _

"_Don't worry Josh, I got this," he said as he positioned himself behind Caiden. _

_He grabbed the swing and pulled it back as far as he could and launched it forward. _

_Caiden must have flown ten feet before crashing to the ground. _

_Fifteen minutes after meeting Caiden, Jake had broken her arm. _

Since then the two were at odds.

At first things were hard for Caiden because she didn't know how to defend herself against a boy, especially one as devilish as Jake. Usually Josh would have to interfere and put Jake in a headlock long enough for Caiden to run and hide. Eventually though Caiden started pulling her own weight and one of the worst for Jake was right after his eighteenth birthday.

Although Andrew wasn't captain of the Cornelia Marie he still regularly saw Phil and his family and this particular time the Harris' were at the Damon house.

_Jake walked into the Damon house with his usual smug smile._

"_Where's Caiden?" he asked her mother, Gina. _

"_Dude why the fuck do you always ask for her when you know all you want to do is tease her about something?" Josh asked. _

"_Because its fun."_

"_She's up in her room Jake. Please keep all bones intact and limbs in place," Gina said before continuing to cook. _

_Jake casually walked up the stairs and down the hall to Caiden's room. _

"_Well hello little lady!" he yelled as he barged into the room without knocking. _

_Caiden jumped up from her lying position. _

"_What the fuck Jake? Get out!"_

_He looked down at her hands and saw the joint._

"_Are you going to share?"_

"_Why the fuck should I share with you?"_

"_Because I said so."_

"_Fuck you; I'm not giving you shit."_

_Jake jumped on top of her and they wrestled for a few seconds until Jake had the joint in his hands. _

"_Dipshit," she said. _

_She got up and stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut._

_Jake sat back on her bed and lit the joint, enjoying every puff. _

_Suddenly the room door flew open and Phil stormed into the room. Jake tried to hide the joint but it was too late, Phil had already seen and smelled it. _

"_You little piece of shit!" he yelled. _

"_This isn't mine, its Caiden's!" Jake said._

"_What? There's no way that's mine. He just came up here like he owned the place and started smoking," Caiden said. _

_Phil turned to Jake and shook his head. _

"_You are grounded."_

"_You can't ground me, I'm eighteen now."_

"_Oh I can't? You can forget about crabbing this season."_

"_What?! No dad! I'm already packed and everything."_

"_You want to do drugs? Then do them but you are not going to be on my boat!"_

_With that Phil turned and left the room. _

_Caiden leaned against the doorway and smirked. _

"_Get out," she said. _

_Jake stood and walked over to her. _

"_You fucking bitch! You just cost me my first season."_

"_Eh, you had it coming. Now I won't say it again, get out of my room."_

_Jake glared at her for a second before walking out of the room._

_

* * *

_

"Where is the ulcer anyways?" Caiden asked Josh, looking around the boat.

"Elbow Room. Come on, let's get you settled in and familiar with the boat so we can head on over there."

Caiden followed Josh inside the boat and he showed her down to the cabins past the galley.

"This one is yours, mine and Jake's."

"I still can't believe I'm sharing a room with him."

"I can't believe I'm sharing a room with both of you. Do you know how many fights I'm going to have to break up?"

"I guess I feel for you too."

She quickly unpacked her things and set her comforter on her bed.

"All right, let's go."

Josh let her lead the way out and helped her off the boat.

* * *

Jake sat in the Elbow Room with his crew along with those of the Time Bandit, Northwestern and Wizard and shared a laugh.

This was the life he was meant to live.

Crabbing was his thing and he was happier here than he was anywhere else.

"Woo hoo! Look at that fair beauty your brother has walked in with," Andy Hillstrand, Captain of the Time Bandit, said.

Jake turned around and his eyes fell upon Caiden Damon.

An instant wave of anger washed over him as he watched her coolly walk next to Josh. Just looking at her made his blood boil and learning she was going to be on board nearly killed him. He fought with his father countless times, trying to get him to change his mind but there was no success. He would have to deal with Caiden for at least two seasons and he wasn't even given a reason.

Whatever, this time she was in his territory and he was going to make sure she knew that.

"Well, if it isn't little miss greenhorn," Jake said when Caiden and Josh reached the table.

"Well, if it isn't little miss stupid," Caiden shot back, looking at Jake with as much hate as he was looking at her.

"Am I sensing some sexual tension?" Andy asked, sending the rest of the guys into a fit of laughter.

"She wishes," Jake said.

"Keep thinking that Jake. I'm Caiden," she said, smiling at all the men at the table.

"Caiden this is Andy and Jonathon Hillstrand, the prankster captains from the Time Bandit."

"Ma'am," Andy said, tipping an imaginary hat at Caiden.

Jonathon smiled and gave her a nod.

"Over here we have Scott and Mike, also from the Time Bandit. That's Captain Sig, Edgar and Jake from the Northwestern, Captain Keith, Monte, Josh and Crosby from the Wizard and here we have Freddy, Dave, Murray, Corey and Mark, your new mates."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Caiden said with a smile, sending certain men into goofy smiles.

"You're beautiful," Northwestern Jake said.

"Thank you Jake. I was already getting ready to write you off since you have such an unfortunate name."

"Why is it unfortunate?"

"This one has given all Jake's a bad name," she said, looking at Jake.

"Oh you are so funny," Jake said sarcastically before taking a swig of his warm beer.

"Well don't just stand there pretty, come sit," Andy said.

He opened up a spot next to him and she sat down, admiring the good-looking skipper.

"Can I get you anything?" a waitress asked.

"Guinness please," Caiden said.

And so Jake got his first opportunity to strike.

"She's not old enough to drink!" he yelled. "Ha!"

"Dude you did not just do that," Andy said.

"You guys can't serve anyone under twenty-one right? Well she's twenty which means no beer for her."

Caiden looked over at Jake; a little astounded he had just said that.

He smiled smugly at her but she simply shot one back.

"Don't worry, I'll get my beer myself," she said.

She stood up and finally took off the coat she had been wearing since she had gotten off the car. Underneath was a black casual mini dress, a biker jacket on her top. Her boots came up mid-calf, her tan legs still on display.

She tossed the coat onto her chair and turned towards the bar.

Every man at the table watched intently to see what she was going to do.

* * *

Halfway to the bar Caiden could already see the young bartender ogling her body.

"Hey," she said, leaning up to the bar, her chest perking up.

"Hi," the bartender said. "I'm Dan."

"Nice to meet you Dan, I'm Caiden, newest greenhorn for the Cornelia Marie."

"You're into crabbing huh? Must mean you're tough."

She turned around and jumped up so she could sit on the bar.

"Oh I am, trust me."

Dan let out a nervous laugh.

* * *

"That poor kid doesn't know what to do with himself," Jonathon said as Dan fumbled around the bar, not knowing what to do with his hands.

"Mind telling us what the deal is Jake?" Edgar asked. "This all seems very interesting."

"There is nothing to talk about," Jake said.

"Yeah right," a hoarse voice said from behind.

Everyone turned to look at Phil.

"Those two have been at each others throat since they were little punks. Shit, they're still punks."

Phil sat down and looked over at the bar.

"Oh god, I swear keeping her out of trouble should be an Olympic sport. Josh bring her over here."

"Now wait skipper, I think you should let her at least get her beer," Mike said.

"Why didn't she just order it here?"

"Ask your son."

Phil took a look at Jake and rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Is there anything I can get you?" Dan asked Caiden.

"Just a Guinness."

Dan happily poured the beer for her.

"How about a shot with me?" he asked.

"Sure."

He prepared two tequila shots and Caiden picked hers up.

She turned to Jake and raised her glass, winking at him before taking it down.

"How much do I owe you Dan?" she asked.

"On the house, both."

"Well aren't you the sweetest?"

She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before hopping off the bar and walking back to her table. After setting down her beer she noticed Phil sitting next to Jake.

"Hello Phil," she said bitterly.

"Caiden."

"I guess you're the one I have to thank."

"For?"

"For giving my father the stupid idea of putting me on a crab boat. Thank you for ruining my life."

All the men widened their eyes; nobody had ever spoken to Phil that way.

"You're very welcome sweetheart," Phil said with a smile.

"Nice slut act," Jake said.

"It was all for you babe."

Andy laughed and clinked glasses with Caiden.

Jake already hated his life, and he wasn't even on the boat yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews :). **

**Song of the chapter: I Against I- Mos Def feat. Massive Attack

* * *

**

Although it was all fun and games in the Elbow Room things quickly changed once they were on the boat. The second Phil got on he went into captain mode.

"You boys better get this deck cleaned up. We leave in two days and this place is a mess. Caiden, come up to the wheelhouse."

Caiden followed Phil up to the wheelhouse and sat on the co-captains chair.

"Look Caiden I didn't bring you on this boat to make your life miserable."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Let me finish!"

Caiden sunk in her chair and shut her mouth.

"Your father was really worried about you and to be honest there isn't a better place to snap someone back into reality than being on a crab boat in the middle of the Bering Sea. The things you did were stupid and you are not going to get anywhere in life acting like that. I know our families go back a long time but you will not be shown any special treatment on here. You'll work the hours the men do and you'll sleep and eat when they do. If I catch you slacking that'll be extra work for you."

"That's not fair; I didn't sign up for this shit."

"Life isn't fair out on the Bering Sea kid, get used to it. I don't show Jake and Josh any special privileges."

"Yeah and they're guys and actually like doing this. This is cruel and unusual punishment."

"No, it's a life lesson. Now put on sweats and a sweater and get on deck. Josh is going to show you what to do around here."

She rolled her eyes and started downstairs.

"Oh and Caiden?"

"What?"

"If I hear you and Jake fighting…"

"Deal with it Phil. You brought me on here, you deal with the consequences."

Phil was astonished at how she spoke to him. She definitely wasn't a little girl anymore and with that attitude she was going to fit in just fine here.

* * *

When Jake saw Caiden walk out onto the deck he smiled.

"Hey look who decided to join us," he said. "Ready to work?" he asked.

"I'm ready to listen to everyone but you."

"Oh but you're going to have to listen to me."

She laughed loudly.

"You wish."

"Hey you have to respect me…"

"Jake I'll respect you when you respect me."

"This is my house baby, you do what I say."

"Your house huh? I'll be sure to let Phil know his punk ass son is saying he runs this."

The two were face to face, inches apart and fists clenched.

"Ok, Jake go get the bait ready while I show her how to tie down pots."

"Hey, bait is the greenhorns' job."

"I am not going anywhere near the bait," Caiden said.

"Josh you aren't going to make me do it, I've been on this boat longer and…"

"Jake you can't pull that seniority shit with me. Shut the fuck up and do the bait."

"_Bait Jake, deal with it_," Phil said over the PA.

"Oh now this is bullshit," Jake groaned.

Caiden smiled to herself and followed Josh across deck.

* * *

After a full day of work, getting the boat organized and what not, Caiden was beat.

She slumped inside and headed straight to the shower.

"Woo, we are not used to seeing that," Dave said when she walked out of the shower in a towel.

"Yeah well I guess you guys should just get used to it."

"I do not mind one bit," Dave said, shooting a smile at Freddy.

Caiden chuckled before walking to her cabin.

"You gonna give me a free show?" Jake asked.

Caiden stumbled back and looked up, now noticing Jake on his bunk.

"Holy shit, you scared me."

"Did you forget this is my room too?"

"I wish I could. Now can you please leave so I can get dressed?"

"No."

"Jake, please leave."

"Begging, I like this."

Caiden glared at the stupid boy.

"Fine."

She ripped her towel off her body, Jake quickly turning around.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Getting dressed in _my_ room."

She pulled her underwear on along with a pair of shorts and a loose fitting shirt. Once finished she walked out of the room laughing.

* * *

When Jake looked over and saw the room was empty he let out a sigh of relief.

He had just seen Caiden naked. It was only for a few seconds but still had a lasting effect. He looked down at his pants and saw the growing bulge between his legs.

"Oh shit," he said.

He quickly jumped off the bunk and ran to the bathroom, taking the coldest shower he could.

* * *

"Hey there pretty lady," Josh said when Caiden walked into the galley.

"We are heading over to the Elbow Room for a final night of freedom. You coming?"

"That depends, is Andy going to be there?"

"Andy is right here sweetie and he'll be there if you are," Andy said, popping his head in from the wheelhouse.

Normally a girl would blush at something like this but Caiden just smiled slyly.

"In that case I'll go get dressed."

She walked back to her room and started getting dressed, Jake walking in with a towel around his waist.

"Cold shower Jake?" she asked with a smirk.

"You're hilarious." He noticed her changing. "Why are you getting dressed?"

"Heading over to the Elbow Room with the guys."

Caiden noticed Jake studying her body with his eyes.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Yeah right."

"We're adults here Jake and we are human."

"Yeah, except you're not human."

"Right." She pulled a shirt over her head. "I keep forgetting that."

She walked out of the room, leaving Jake to get dressed and make his own way to the Elbow Room.

When he got there he was less than pleased to see most of the men surrounding Caiden who was in deep conversation with Andy. His eyes shot down to Andy's hand which was resting on Caiden's thigh.

Jake rolled his eyes and grabbed a beer before heading over to the group.

"Hey Jake, ready for another season?" Northwestern Jake asked.

"Always am, I'm just concerned about our crew."

Caiden's eyes flicked over to Jake for a second but not long enough to show she cared.

"Dude what is the deal with her? You can tell us man," Scott asked.

"She's a bitch man, that's all there is to it."

"You guys used to date or something?"

"Yeah right, I never would."

"Are you gay?" Crosby asked with a laugh.

"Man if I could I would totally bone her," Scott said.

"Looks like your uncle is going to beat you to it man," Northwestern Jake said.

They turned to Andy and Caiden and they were sitting up close to each other, Caiden practically on Andy's lap.

"All right, he still got game," Scott said with a smile.

* * *

"So you're a troublemaker, huh?" Andy asked Caiden after she told him the exact reason why she was on the boat.

"Call it what you want, I was just having fun."

Andy laughed, moving his hand up and down Caiden's thigh.

"So is there anyone on your boat right now?" she asked.

"Nope, entire crew is here."

"I remember your boat on dock when I was a kid and I was always curious to see what it looked like, you know, inside."

"Well I think its time I give you a tour then."

She smiled and stood up, Andy taking her hand and walking her out of the bar.

* * *

When the guys saw Andy and Caiden walk out of the bar they wooed loudly and clapped.

"Time Bandit will be out of commission for a few hours!" Scott yelled.

"Gosh she's such a whore," Jake grumbled.

"Dude she's having fun and besides, she knows Andy is a good guy. They're just having fun before going on the trip. He definitely doesn't get to do anyone and who is she going to fuck on your boat?" Scott said.

"Not you, that's for sure," Crosby said.

"Right, I could if I wanted," Jake retorted.

"You couldn't touch her like that even if your life depended on it. Besides, she's too hot for you."

Jake elbowed Scott in the ribs before returning to his beer.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Time Bandit, Andy was showing Caiden around the infamous boat.

"Well that's the grand tour," Andy said when they got up to the wheelhouse.

"Wow, looks like you're really ready," Caiden said when she noticed all the coordinate maps laid out.

"Yep, we sure are."

"So can I sit in your captain's chair?"

"Sit it."

She jumped up onto the chair and smiled widely.

"I feel cool up here."

"Well you definitely look good, I'll tell you that."

"You know I just thought of one place you didn't show me."

"Where?"

"Your room."

"Oh, how could I forget that?" he said in a much exaggerated form. "Come on, I'll give you the executive tour."

"I feel so special."

She followed him down and they walked into his room which was slightly bigger than a regular deckhand's cabin.

"You know I think Phil should give me his room, they are way bigger than mine."

"Well if you were staying on here I would have you in here every night."

"You spend more time in the wheelhouse than you do in here so I think the wheelhouse would be better, for both of us."

She did a quick twirl before sitting down on his bed.

"You know it's kind of hot in here," she said, taking her jacket off.

"Yeah, just a little," Andy said, following suit.

He sat down next to her and looked at her with hungry eyes, making Caiden smile.

She leaned into him, placing her hand by his crotch and ran her soft lips down the side of his face and finally catching his lips.

"You taste good," Andy said.

Caiden smiled into the kiss and nicked his lip with her teeth before pulling back.

She pulled her shirt off and laid back on the bed, Andy hovering over her, his arms on either side of her.

He swooped in for a kiss and massaged her tongue with his as she undid the clasp of his belt. She tossed the belt to the floor and turned her attention back to Andy, running her hands through his hair.

Andy sat up and pulled Caiden's body up so he could kiss her as he pulled her bra off. His lips moved from her lips, down to her neck then her chest.

Soon more articles of clothes came off and before they knew it puzzle pieces were connecting.

As limbs entangled moans of pleasure filled the Time Bandit, a first for the skipper and the ship.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

"So you head out tomorrow huh?" Andy asked Caiden as they laid in his bed. She was leaning into him, tracing small circles on his chest with her fingers.

"Yeah and I'm not excited one bit."

"You'll like crabbing and you definitely have a strong enough character to do it."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"I didn't intend it to be anything else. You're a great girl Caiden."

"You barely know me."

"I know enough and I can honestly say whatever fellow grabs a hold of you is going to be very lucky."

"Already writing yourself off?" she asked.

"Come on, you know I'm too old."

"Age is but a number, right?"

"Yeah but you deserve someone that can keep up with you."

"Trust me, you can."

Andy smiled and kissed her.

"This was fun Caiden."

"It was. I think I better be getting off to my boat now though."

They sat up and dressed, walking up together.

"So I'll see you soon?" she asked.

"Yeah, maybe I'll even radio you sometime."

"Ooo, sounds like something you only do for special people."

"Or when someone is hauling my pot."

She giggled, something completely out of character.

"Giggling like an idiot," she said.

"It's cute. Now don't go off killing Jake all right?"

"Promise I won't."

Andy smiled. "Come here."

He pulled her close and kissed her, their tongues meeting for one last time.

"I'll see you skipper."

He gave her a nod and waited for her to climb onboard before walking back to the Time Bandit.

* * *

Jake watched from the wheelhouse as Caiden and Andy approached the boat.

They spoke for a second before taking part in a fiery lip lock. Andy then helped her onto the deck and she disappeared inside the boat.

He heard soft footsteps coming up the stairs and she soon appeared in front of him.

"What?" he rudely asked.

"I was just checking to see if Josh was here, no need to be so mean."

"Enjoy your time with Andy? Never took you for a slut, until now of course."

"Not a slut, just having fun."

"With someone you just met?"

"Like you don't do it. Josh has told me the kind of ladies man that you are. Hard for me to believe though."

"Oh, ok because you get so much action."

Caiden looked at him like he was stupid.

"You are seriously dumber than you look," she said, getting up and walking back downstairs.

Jake sighed and turned to the front of the boat.

"Oh I hate her," he said.

* * *

It was game time. The Cornelia Marie started her engines and they were soon pulling out of the dock.

Caiden stood at the stern of the vessel, watching the town of Dutch Harbor grow smaller and smaller.

"Beautiful site ain't it?" Josh asked, standing next to Caiden.

"Sure is," she answered.

"You sleep all right?"

"Did you? I happen to know I snore like a bear."

"Once my head hits that pillow I am out baby."

"Are you two going to work or keep flirting?" Jake asked, poking his head between Caiden and Josh.

The two sighed, knowing for once Jake was right.

"How long until we get to the first grounds?" Caiden asked.

"About an hour. We're dropping off twenty-five pots then heading up to another ground and doing the same until they're all down. Then we come right back to the first string and pick them up."

"Sounds exhausting."

"Oh trust me, it is."

When they reached the grounds the real work started.

Corey worked the crane as Jake, Josh and Dave got the pots ready, Caiden running back and forth for bait.

"I hate this!" she yelled as she jammed bait into a bag.

"Move it greenhorn!" Jake yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can."

"Obviously that's not fast enough! Hurry the fuck up."

Caiden let out a deep breath and took the bait to the last pot.

"Let it drop," Phil said over the PA.

The crew now had a few hours of rest before returning to the first string.

"Gosh Caiden I haven't seen anyone move that slow ever," Jake said as they walked inside.

"Shut the fuck up Jake," she said, her voice low and tired.

"I really don't see how having you on here is going to help us any. It's just going to take us longer to do everything. I mean the only good you'll be is blowing us when we need a pick up."

Caiden stopped and turned to Jake.

Her hand flew across his face, Jake wincing in pain.

"What the fuck did you do that for?"

"Because you deserved it. I can be just as tough as any of you guys, especially you."

"Then prove it."

"I will."

She started to the bathroom.

"And Jake? Don't ever say anything like that about me again."

She disappeared into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Dude that was fucked up," Freddy said.

"Yeah man, stop being such a dick. She did a good job out there today," Dave said.

"Whatever man, you're just saying that because you want to bang her."

"Man the only one talking about doing anyone is you. I bet you fantasize about that little lady every night," Corey said with a laugh, Freddy joining in.

Jake groaned and walked to his room, Josh in there already.

"Josh I can't stand having her on here," he said.

"Jake I honestly don't get what is up with you guys. Did you ever think of maybe trying to be friends?"

"Yeah right, she and I will never be friends."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Exactly, you don't have a reason."

Josh stood up.

"I'm taking over the wheelhouse for a bit, besides, I don't think there's enough room in here for me with all that pride you have."

Jake rolled his eyes at his brother and sat down.

What would it be like to actually be friends with Caiden?

He wasn't going to lie, she was good-looking and he did have a subtle attraction to her but most guys did, it was normal. They never spoke but the two still did know plenty about each other. Maybe being friends wasn't such a bad idea.

Jake was quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

"Are you going to stay again fuckface?"

He looked at Caiden who was looking at him with glowering eyes.

"And be forced to throw up again? I don't think so."

He got up and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Those two would never be friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm a little upset, there wasn't much Cornelia Marie action in tonight's episode of Deadliest Catch. Plenty of Time Bandit though… At least Russ got a job with the Wizard.**

**So you all know I am trying to put in scenes where they are actually fishing but a lot of times the serious drama will go on in other places… and ships ;). Also so you know, sex will be a major part of this story. It's not meant to be dirty or sleazy though, promise.**

**Thanks for the reviews and for reading. **

**Track: Good Girls Go Bad- Cobra Starship feat. Leighton Meester

* * *

**

The Cornelia Marie had been on the Bering Sea for two weeks and they were raking in big numbers of King Crab, the crew ecstatic. They were used to setting and pulling pots; they were used to the freezing temperatures and they were used to the fierce waves.

The one thing they hadn't grown accustomed to though was the constant bickering between Jake and Caiden.

Jake would yell at Caiden and she would yell back and soon the two would be face to face, screaming all types of insults at each other.

Right now they were getting ready to pull up the final pot of their last string before reaching their trip quota. Once the pot was secured they would head back to Dutch to unload.

"Grab on to it tighter!" Jake yelled to Caiden as the crane brought the pot up to the loading board.

"I'm holding it!" she yelled back.

"Ok now pull it down!"

"I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"_Stop fighting and hold on!" _Phil yelled over the PA.

A thirty footer slammed into the ship and lifted Caiden off her feet. She reached out to hold on to something but there was nothing but water running through her fingers. The wave carried her across the deck and she slammed into the stacked pots.

* * *

Once the initial shock of the wave hitting was over everyone stood up, quickly looking for Caiden.

"_Josh! Josh_!" they heard Caiden cry.

Josh jumped up and saw Caiden lying next to the pots.

He ran, or slid, over to her and knelt next to her.

"Caiden don't move," he warned.

"Just untangle my leg from that rope!" she yelled as the rope dug into her leg.

Jake suddenly appeared next to Josh with a knife in hand. With one swift motion he cut the rope and freed Caiden's leg.

"You ok girlie?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me," she said as Josh helped her up. "Um, thanks Jake," she said quickly before turning to walk inside.

"You can at least say it like you mean it," Jake said.

"I did."

"Right, with a heart as cold as yours I doubt you ever mean anything."

"Ignore him Caiden," Josh said before noticing she was limping. "You're limping Caiden," Josh said.

"Well that rope kinda stalled blood flow through my leg. I'll be fine though."

Josh put his arm around Caiden and helped her inside.

"I'm fine Josh, really. I'm just gonna shower and turn in."

Josh nodded then headed up to the wheelhouse.

"Everyone ok?" Phil asked.

"Caiden's limping a bit but she said she was fine."

"Josh I know I said I wasn't going to give anyone any special treatment but I need you guys looking after Caiden down there."

"We are dad, don't worry."

"Well we're on course to Dutch and I need a few hours so send Jake up here once he eats."

"All right."

Josh headed back down and let Jake know he was on wheelhouse duty then walked to his room where Caiden was getting dressed.

"You sure your leg is ok?" he asked.

"Yes Josh, I'm sure."

"Well I'm gonna shower then lay down here with you for a bit."

"You really don't have to Josh."

"I want to. Besides, I get to brag that I laid down with Caiden, that hot greenhorn from the Cornelia Marie."

"Is that what they're calling me now?"

"Baby you have no idea what they're calling you now."

Caiden smiled.

"Well I'll be waiting then Josh."

The twenty-six year old smiled and headed to the shower.

* * *

Meanwhile Jake had made his way up to the wheelhouse.

"You get hit hard by that wave?" Phil asked him.

"Nah, you know I can hold my own dad."

"I guess I'm just always going to worry about you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way dad."

Phil squeezed his sons shoulder before getting up and walking downstairs.

Jake plugged his headphones into his ears and got ready for a few hours of silence.

* * *

When Josh walked back to his room Caiden was lying on her bed with her laptop propped up on her lap.

"You still into writing?" he asked as he slipped into a pair of boxers.

"Call me a dork but it's what I love."

"Who's your latest celebrity victim?"

"Justin Timberlake."

"He was the one you wrote most about when you were younger."

"I guess he's one I'll never get over."

She closed the computer and placed it in its case and securely put it under her bed.

She patted the small bed space next to her and Josh laid down, wrapping his arms around Caiden's body.

"Kinda like old times right?" Josh reminisced.

"Yeah, I'll never forget the first time my dad walked in on this."

"He actually thought I was trying to rape you or something."

"I guess it's just weird to see your eleven year old daughter lying in bed with a seventeen year old guy."

"He knows I'd never take advantage of you."

"I know that too Josh," she said, placing her hands on top of his.

"Caiden… I know why you're on this boat and when I found out the things you were doing I was really disappointed."

She turned around so she could face him.

"When you grow up with money and no rules sometimes you just don't care. I'm not saying that's everyone but it's the path I went down. I don't regret anything I did though. I enjoyed myself and if my dad hadn't put me on this thing I would still be doing it."

"But the things you do are only hurting you."

"I don't feel it. You know very well my parents have always been self-absorbed. I mean my dad only realized what I was doing because of what happened."

"Weren't you scared? Aren't you scared of dying?"

She shut her eyes for a second and when she opened them a couple of tears slid down her cheeks.

Josh was in awe.

The last time he had seen Caiden cry was that first day he met her, when Jake broke her arm. Caiden never cried, simple as that.

"Of course I'm scared Josh but I can't let anyone know that. Once you show the world how vulnerable you are they'll take advantage of you. Everyone thinks I'm a stone cold bitch and I'm ok with that because it means no one is going to take advantage of me. I'm always in control and I never want that to change."

"You can't keep living like that."

"But I am. I'm addicted to everything I do even if they're the worst things anyone can do."

"No more drugs though right?"

"It's hard to get them when you've been completely cut off but the rest… you can call me a whore or slut but I feel more alive whenever I'm with someone, intimately that is. To be honest not having it every day is kind of weird. I don't want you to judge me but I know I put you in that position and you can't help it."

"I'm not judging you Caiden. You are who you are and I'm ok with that. And for the record, I don't think you're a bitch."

She trailed her finger down his cheek and offered a weak smile.

"Thanks Josh."

"And don't listen to the things Jake says to you."

"Like I ever do."

Josh chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Come on little miss greenhorn, let's get some sleep."

Josh tightened his grip around Caiden's body and rested his head atop hers, the two soon falling asleep.

* * *

When Jake got to his room his eyes fell on Josh and Caiden, snuggled up together in Caiden's bed.

"Guess Josh was her next victim," he said to himself, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

He climbed up on his bed and shut his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

When the Cornelia Marie docked at Dutch everyone quickly shuffled to get all the crab off the boat.

They were finishing up when Crosby showed up.

"What's up brothers?" he asked.

"Yo man, how's it going?"

"Oh you know, same shit that always goes down on a crab boat."

Caiden ran onto the deck, already showered and dressed, and jumped off the boat.

"Land!" she yelled, nearly kissing the ground.

"That girl is too funny," Crosby said.

"And quite a handful," Freddy said.

"What'd she do that's so bad?"

"Well aside from refusing to work the first week she lit Jake on fire."

"What?"

Crosby looked at Josh who nodded.

"She got a serious bitching from Phil though and sort of shaped up. She's not too bad on deck, it's just the arguing between her and Jake that gets annoying."

"Well she always starts it," Jake intervened.

"Hardly the case," Murray said before getting off the boat.

"Anyway, you boys heading to the Elbow Room?"

"Yeah, let us get cleaned up and we'll meet you there."

Crosby nodded and headed to the bar.

* * *

When Caiden walked into the bar everyone greeted her with warm hugs and smiles.

None of the boats had been docked at the same time during the first two weeks so seeing all the crews was nice.

"Well if it isn't the prettiest little greenhorn," Sig said.

"Hey Captain Sig," she said, hugging the blonde skipper.

"You doing well on that ship?"

"It sucks but I guess I'm getting used to it," she said as she sipped her beer.

"_Woo! Time Bandit is in the house_!"

Everyone turned to the door and Jonathon was walking in with his Time Bandit boys, Andy not included.

"Hello little lady," Scott said, sitting down next to Caiden.

"Hey Scott."

"How has your season been going?"

"I hate it."

"Oh come on, its fun."

"I'm sure for you it is. I hate this shit though."

"That's pretty taboo here in Dutch."

"Good thing I've never been one to give a fuck."

She drank the rest of her beer and got up.

"Gonna go greet my uncle?" Scott asked with a slick smile.

"Possibly. Just keep your boys in here for a while."

"Don't want them to interfere with your talking?"

"Exactly Scotty, you're just right."

Caiden winked at him before heading out of the bar. She scanned the dock for the Time Bandit and finally found it.

Casually she walked to it, getting on the boat and walking inside.

There was a faint light coming down from the wheelhouse so she walked up, finding Andy scribbling on some charts.

"Someone sure does get into his work," she said, startling the skipper.

"You never get a break on the Bering Sea."

"So I've come to learn."

She sat down in the co-captain chair, Andy giving her a look as if asking 'why'd you sit over there?'

She walked towards him and he pulled her up on his lap.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm not. The work is hard, my body hurts and Jake and I never stop fighting. Last night I nearly broke down to Josh, two tears came out. I know it doesn't seem like much," she said with a chuckle. "But for me it is. It's all really rough and my situation with Jake doesn't help any." she sighed. "I'm just frustrated."

"With?"

"The work, the smell and no sex."

Andy laughed quietly.

"There are a couple of young guys on the Cornelia, you haven't found a bed mate?"

"I slept with Josh yesterday but I don't think any of that'll be happening between us."

Caiden suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Andy asked.

"I can't believe I'm actually talking about this. Makes me sound pretty sick doesn't it."

"There's nothing wrong with having a healthy sex life."

"I really don't think mine is healthy, but you get an 'A' for effort."

"Now you're making me feel special," he said, his hands moving down the front of her body. They stopped at the waistline of her jeans but Caiden wanted him to keep going. She unbuttoned her pants and he slid his hand inside.

* * *

Jake was enjoying himself in the Elbow Room when he noticed Caiden wasn't around.

"Hey do you guys know where Caiden is?" he asked.

"Why are you asking? As far as we know you hate her," Crosby said.

"Doesn't mean I can't ask where she's at."

"She went to see Andy."

When Jake heard that his blood nearly boiled.

Why though?

"Yeah I guess it's about time for her to be whoring it up," he said.

"Sounds like someone's just jealous."

"What?" Jake asked with a laugh. "Man that's just crazy."

"Whatever you say Jake," Scott said with a smirk.

"I'm gonna go for a smoke."

He got up and walked out of the bar but instead of lighting a cigarette he made his way to the Time Bandit.

* * *

Andy and Caiden kissed as Andy twirled his fingers inside Caiden, Caiden running her hand over Andy's shaft.

Hearts were beginning to race when the two were interrupted by a voice from downstairs.

"_Caiden are you up here?_" a voice that belonged to Jake asked.

Caiden jumped off of Andy and buttoned her pants.

"Yeah, I was saying hi to Andy. What do you want?" she called down.

Footsteps came up the stairs and Jake appeared.

"Hey Captain Andy," Jake said.

"Jake."

"What is it you want Jake?" Caiden asked.

* * *

Jake looked at Caiden who was looking flustered. He knew she and Andy had been doing something before he walked up.

"I need your help on the boat."

"Why didn't you ask someone else?"

"Because dad said he wanted the greenhorn to help me, let's go."

Caiden turned to Andy, a look of pure annoyance on her face.

"When are you heading out?" she asked him.

"Tonight actually."

She sighed.

"I guess I'll just see you on our next dock then."

Andy nodded.

Caiden put her arms around him and hugged him tightly, placing a kiss on his neck before pulling back.

"I'll see you beautiful," Andy said.

She smiled at him once more before walking down with Jake.

"Remind me to bitch your father out later."

"Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt something up there?"

"It's none of your buisness," she said angrily.

They climbed onto the Cornelia Marie and up to the wheelhouse.

"What did your dad want us to do in here?"

Jake was suddenly at a loss of words.

Why did he bring her on here? Why couldn't he just leave her with Andy?

Caiden noticed Jake's silence and figured out he had brought her here for no reason.

"Oh my fucking god, you brought me here for no reason!" she stomped her foot on the ground. "What the fuck is your problem Jake?"

"Mine? What's yours? You some sort of sex addict?"

"You know what Jake? I am, and I'm completely content with it. Back when I wasn't on this stupid boat I used to have sex every day, multiple times a day actually. Going on these stupid dry spells sucks and now when I finally get my chance to do it with someone I actually, like your dumbass has to come in and ruin it. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go back to the Time Bandit. Bother me again and I'll rip your dick off."

She turned and walked downstairs, Jake watching her walk onto the deck and off the boat.

He thought about what she said about being a sex addict.

As weird as it made him feel he was turned on.

Caiden was officially turning him on and lately it had been happening daily.

* * *

Caiden looked up at the Time Bandit's wheelhouse and saw the light was still on.

She walked over to the deck walkie.

"Hey captain it's your favorite greenhorn. Turns out Jake was just being an idiot. You still want some company?"

"_You better get up here asap_."

Caiden smiled and ran up to the wheelhouse.

Not wasting any time she threw her arms around Andy and kissed him.

"Come on."

She pulled him downstairs and into his room where they did what they did best.

* * *

"So what happened exactly?" Andy asked Caiden as they laid in his bed.

"I don't know. He took me up to the wheelhouse and when we got there he just didn't say anything. I got so pissed."

"I think maybe he was just jealous and wanted your attention."

"Yeah right. For that to be true Jake would have to like me, not hate me."

"Maybe he doesn't hate you."

"Hard for me to believe that."

She pulled her body closer to his and placed butterfly kisses across his neck.

"Guys are going to start coming in soon," Andy said. "Really wish they weren't though."

Caiden ran her hand down his chest and sat up.

"I need to be getting back to the Marie anyways."

They dressed and walked out onto the deck.

"Maybe this time you actually radio me."

"Sorry baby, I wanted to though."

"Mm-hm."

She kissed him and climbed off the boat.

"Have a safe trip," she called up to him.

"You too!"

She turned and walked back to the Cornelia Marie.

"Hey there pretty," Josh said when she walked into their cabin.

"Josh," she said with a giant smile.

"Oh, looks like Caiden got some."

"Ha ha… and yes, I did."

Josh smiled and sat on his bed.

"You think you'll be able to make another trip without him?"

"Josh it seems to me that you think I need a man to survive."

"Not a man, just sex."

"Well, I pulled through the past two weeks fine didn't I?"

"Got me there."

She changed into her pj's and laid down in her bed.

"You don't get emotionally attached, do you?" Josh asked, lying down next to her.

"No, I guess you can call me a guy."

Josh laughed.

"Look if I like a person, like really really like, obviously I'll take things more seriously, but if not then I just see it as fun."

"So you can hook up with anyone and have it not mean anything?"

She nodded.

"Anyone?"

"Anyone Josh. Whether its sex, fooling around or just making out, it's all fun and games. It only gets complicated if you let it."

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"The key is to not make a big deal about it. I mean what's so different about lying in bed together and kissing? Our bodies are touching in ways they normally wouldn't and even though we aren't doing anything our hearts are still beating a bit faster than usual."

"Caiden you are not a little girl anymore."

"Yeah, I get that a lot nowadays." She turned around, her back to Josh. "Not doing it to be rude, I just like sleeping this way."

"I get it."

Josh's arms slinked around her waist and he pressed his body against hers.

A minute hadn't even passed before they were both asleep.

* * *

Once again when Jake walked into his room he found Josh and Caiden sleeping together.

He climbed up on his bed and looked down at the two.

He wondered what it would be like if he was the one lying with Caiden.

Would he let his hands wander?

Would she?

What would sex with Caiden be like?

"_Why am I thinking about this? It's Caiden, gross_."

He turned over on his side and faced the wall, hoping this would keep him from thinking about Caiden.

Unfortunately though he found that to be near impossible.


	4. Chapter 4

**The story will be heading into more hardcore waters and I wanted to know if you think I should start to explicitly describe my sex scenes and change the story rating to M.**

**Also I hope I am not offending anyone with any past, present or future material in this story. **

**Let me know what you guys think and thanks for all the supportive reviews!**

**Track: Ball of Confusion- The Temptations**

* * *

The Cornelia Marie had left port the following day and was on its way to pick up a couple of strings.

As they suited up the crew joked about Andy and Caiden's relationship. Caiden was laughing with them, Jake wasn't.

"Well I think its wrong for a greenhorn to sleep with a captain," Jake started. "She's just trying to move up the food chain."

"You're just jealous because she's not fucking you," Dave said.

Caiden looked over Jake to see what his response to that would be but he stayed quiet.

"_Could Andy have been right?"_ she asked herself, thinking about what Andy said about Jake possibly liking her now.

"Sorry, I don't want to catch any STD's," Jake suddenly said.

"_Never mind_," Caiden thought.

The crew walked out onto the deck and started hauling their pots.

The crab were coming in big numbers and their size was enormous.

Caiden was stunned at how excited the guys got when they pulled in those full pots. They all jumped up and down, Freddy yelled 'sweet' over and over again and the smile on Josh's face was priceless.

She looked at Jake and he looked happy but didn't express himself the way the other guys did. She wasn't surprised though. Jake had always been the more laid back of the brothers. He was calm and more reserved, unless he was tormenting her of course. She studied him with her eyes, zooming in and out on every part of his body.

She was so focused on looking at Jake that she didn't see notice the pot start to swing wildly and make a b-line right towards her.

"Caiden move!"

She jolted back to reality in time to see the pot coming her way.

* * *

"Bring it down," Jake yelled to Corey as he worked the crane.

A crazy wind force suddenly blew and the pot started to swing violently.

His eyes shifted to Caiden who seemed to be in her own little world, not seeing the pot coming at her.

He threw down the line and ran to her, pushing her down to the floor before the pot could hit her.

It took her a few seconds to come around and when she did Jake was already yelling.

"Are you fucking stupid?! Stop your stupid daydreaming and get with the program! I'm sick of having to save your dumbass on here."

She pushed him off.

"I'm not asking you to and if you hate me so much then just let me get slammed you fucking jerk!"

She got up and stormed inside.

"_Yep, she's not gonna be coming out again today so you guys better hustle_," Phil said. "_Josh when this last pot comes in go talk to her, Jake you'll come and talk to me."_

The two boys sent a nod their dad's way and they continued hauling the pots.

Once they were on their way to their second string Josh went in to talk to Caiden and Jake to Phil.

"Caiden?" Josh asked when he walked into his cabin.

Caiden was lying on her bed, facing the wall.

"I don't want to talk Josh," she said.

"I think you do."

"No I don't, hence why I'm facing the wall and flat out telling you that I don't want to talk to you."

Josh kneeled down next to her bunk and put his hand on her waist.

"Come on Caiden."

She sighed and turned to him.

"Josh I don't think I can take it anymore. Your brother is killing me."

"Come on Caiden, you can take him. If he turns up the heat then you turn it up higher."

"With how tired I am on this stupid boat I don't think I can."

"You're tough enough."

She smirked.

"I guess so."

He brought his face down so it was parallel with hers.

"No more tantrums all right?"

"I'm a girl Josh, they kind of come naturally."

He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"You didn't get hurt or anything right?"

"No, apparently I'm tough enough. Now get out of here, you stink."

"That's my girl."

He got up and walked out of the room. As he walked through the galley he could hear Phil yelling at Jake. He smiled and continued out onto the deck.

* * *

"Dad I fucking saved her, why are you yelling at me?" Jake asked.

"Saved her and then shoved it in her face. I could have sworn I raised you better than that Jake. Why do you always have to be such a cunt to her? She zoned out, it's not her fault. Being out here can really fuck someone up, especially a girl like her. I remember you used to do the same thing. Cut her some slack."

"You never cut me any slack."

"Because you wanted to come on here, she didn't. Now get your scrawny ass back on deck and haul this last string so we can drop the pots again."

Jake walked down and made a detour to his room.

Looking at Caiden sleeping soundly made him again wonder what it would be like if he was lying with her. Her shirt was riding up and he could see a nice section of her smooth stomach. Without thinking he sat down next to her and put his hand on the exposed skin, tracing it with his fingers.

She stirred but didn't wake.

For five minutes Jake sat there, his hand on her warm skin and his mind up in the clouds.

Dave appeared in the doorway.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked.

Jake slightly jumped, waking Caiden up. When she noticed Jake sitting next to her with his hand on her stomach she screamed.

"What the fuck?!" she kicked him off the bed.

"Sorry I was… um…"

Dave and Caiden leaned in, curious to see what Jake was going to say.

"I need to get on deck."

He quickly stood and left the room.

"God that boy is making my head spin," Caiden said before going back to sleep.

Dave just walked away, confused as ever.

* * *

The crew was surprised to see minimal arguing between Jake and Caiden during the next few days.

"Is something going on between those two?" Freddy asked Josh.

They were on their way to Dutch Harbor to drop off another load.

"I don't know but it's definitely weird to not see them arguing," Josh answered.

At that moment Caiden walked into the galley and slid in next to Josh, resting her head on the table.

"Hey there Caiden. How ya doing?" Freddy asked.

"Hanging in there," she said.

"We'll hit port in a few hours."

"Good, I'm getting kinda seasick."

"Yeah I guess we are rocking pretty hard today."

Josh put his arms around Caiden and pulled her close to him.

"Want to go lay down?"

"Sure."

He helped her up and they walked to their cabin.

Josh stripped down to his boxers as Caiden slid under the covers.

"Have I told you how much I hate this?" she asked him.

"I seldom remember you saying it a few times."

He got in next to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her body.

"So what's been going between you and Jake these past few days?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"I know, that's why I'm asking."

"Josh I really don't want to talk about Jake right now."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't Josh. Now shut up and kiss me."

Their mouths collided and tongues met.

Caiden's hands shot down the front of Josh's body and into his boxers.

"Caiden, Caiden what are you doing?" he asked out of breath.

Caiden's lips disconnected from their spot on his neck and she looked at him.

"Just passing the time."

"No, we can't do this Caiden."

He sat up.

"Why not?"

"Because it's gonna ruin the friendship we have."

Now it was Caiden's turn to sit up.

"Only if you let it Josh."

"I can't Caiden."

She sighed.

"Fine, sorry."

"Caiden I really didn't know it meant so little to you. You have got to be the most nonchalant person when it comes to sex."

"It's both a gift and a curse," she said.

"We'll dock soon. You can find someone there to…"

"It's not like that either Josh."

"But you said you could do it with anyone."

"Yeah but I at least have to be remotely attracted to them and know they're someone I can trust. I don't just pick random guys off the street, that would just be… wrong."

"And the way you handle yourself now isn't?"

"Josh I don't need you lecturing me."

"Well maybe I should because right now I don't think your morals are correct."

"You have no right to question my morals. I know you're no little angel. Whatever happened to you not judging me?"

"And I tried not to but you really have given me no choice."

"I'm not going to listen to this." She grabbed a sweater and stood up. "You just really disappointed me Josh. Out of all people I thought you would understand, but I guess I was wrong."

"Wait Caiden," Josh started but she was already out of the room.

* * *

Caiden ended up sleeping in the wheelhouse, not giving Phil any reason why. In fact all she said when she walked up was 'don't ask' so he just kept his mouth shut and kept steering the boat.

* * *

When they reached Dutch, the boat was unloaded and the guys headed to the Elbow Room for some down time with the only other FV at dock, the Time Bandit.

Scott waved Josh and Jake over and the three sat together.

"How much longer do you guys have?" Scott asked.

"Well we're doing a double season so we'll be fishing for king for a few more weeks."

"Damn that blows."

"What's up Harris boys?" Andy asked, resting his hands on the brothers' shoulders.

"Hey Captain Andy," Jake greeted.

"So, where's the pretty greenhorn?"

"She was taking a shower when we got off the boat so I'm assuming she'll be here soon," Josh said.

"All right, sounds good."

"Why don't you find someone your own age?" Jake muttered.

He didn't intend for anyone to hear it but unfortunately that was not the case.

"What did you just say?" Andy asked.

Jake looked around the table, all the men staring at him. He kicked his chair back and stood up.

"I said why don't you find someone your own age? You're nearly twice as old as Caiden. Can't you bang someone older?"

Andy scoffed.

"Jake this really isn't a conversation I want to have with you," he said.

"Because I'm right."

"About what Jake?" he asked, sounding exasperated.

"About you being older than Caiden."

Andy attempted to suppress his laughter but couldn't.

"I think it's pretty obvious to everyone that I'm older than Caiden. Now why do you care so much?"

"I don't."

"Ha! You could've fooled me. You bitch and moan about how much it sucks to have Caiden on your boat but the truth is you can't get enough of her. Why else would you have interrupted us the other day? You gave her some bullshit story about how your dad said she needed to help you with something but it turned out you called her away for no reason. You like her man."

"I do not like her. I can't stand her. She's a fucking skank, everyone here knows it. She even told me she's a sex addict and proud. You really think banging her is some sort of accomplishment? Man I bet she's fucked hundreds of guys. She's dirty and I feel bad for anyone that's slept with her. "

A fist suddenly smashed into Jake's face, sending him to the ground. Caiden stood over him with a look of pure displeasure on her face.

"You have to be the most wretched fucking guy that I know Jacob Harris. Not only are you stupid but you're also incredibly disrespectful. I know you and I have never gotten along but I've never spoken about you the way you speak about me. Then again, I don't know why I'd ever expect more from you."

She turned on her heel and calmly left although everyone knew she was extremely upset.

Andy took a step towards the door but Josh stopped him.

"I got this one Andy," he said, Andy nodding.

* * *

The second Caiden walked outside she let out a frustrated scream, stomping her feet on the ground and giving anyone around the false impression that she was crazy.

"Better?" someone asked from behind.

She turned and there was Josh with a worried expression.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Because I think you need someone to talk to."

"Last time I talked to you you were nearly saying the same things Jake was."

"Caiden you know that's not true."

"Well it still hurt the same."

"And I'm sorry."

He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Is he right Josh? Am I dirty?"

"No Caiden, of course not."

"Why? I mean everything he said is pretty much true."

"No, its not."

"Then why does it still hurt?"

"Because it was Jake that said it."

"Yeah, Jake."

She groaned heavily and turned to Josh.

"Usually when I get this pissed there's only one thing that can make me feel better."

"Sex?"

She shook her head.

"Drugs."

"Well you're definitely not going to find those anywhere around here, at least not tonight." She widened her eyes in agreement. "Why don't you just go for the next best thing?"

"I really don't want to walk back in there and get Andy."

"I wasn't talking about Andy."

Caiden's eyes zipped up to meet his.

"But you said that would ruin our friendship."

"Only if I let it, right?"

She took a step towards him.

"Right."

Josh took her hand and smiled before leading her back to the Cornelia Marie.

* * *

**Quick poll for you guys…**

**Should their be an explicit sex scene in the next chapter? Perhaps, Josh's?**

**Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading!**

**Track: Play With Fire- Cobra Verde

* * *

**

In life it is common for the unexpected to happen, whatever it may be.

Maybe you'll run into a friend you haven't seen in years or finish that painting you started oh so long ago.

On the Cornelia Marie though the unexpected is always the expected, except for rogue waves.

* * *

_A few hours earlier_

"Woo! Look at that baby!" Freddy yelled as the nearly full pot came out of the water.

They had been on a twenty-four haul but with the huge numbers coming in their spirits were high, all except Caiden's though.

"You all right Caiden?" Dave asked.

"I'm cold, I'm hurting, where I'm not hurting I'm not feeling and I don't think I can do this anymore."

"We only have a few more pots, you can do it."

She shook her head and stumbled back.

Twenty-four hours for a greenhorn was hard but for a girl it was nearly impossible.

* * *

Phil noticed Caiden losing energy as the hours went by and decided it was best to bring her in.

* * *

"_Hey guys I'm going to bring Caiden in,_" Phil announced.

The guys sent thumbs up Phil's way and Caiden walked inside. After showering and eating she went straight to her bed. Her body was aching in places it never had and she was freezing even after taking a scolding hot shower. She couldn't sleep though. She wrapped her comforter tighter around her body but she just couldn't get warm enough to feel comfortable.

She heard distant voices and soon the cabin door opened and Jake walked in.

"Where's Josh?" she asked.

"Showering."

"Can you tell him to come in here once he's finished?"

"Why?"

"Because I need his body next to mine."

"Why?"

"Because I'm cold."

"Why?"

"Will you stop asking why?!"

"Sorry."

He grabbed a towel and walked out of the room.

About twenty minutes Josh walked in.

"Josh!" she yelled.

"Whoa! What is it?" he asked.

"Can you lay with me please?"

"Yeah, course."

He slipped on a pair of boxers and slipped in next to her. Caiden rubbed her body against his.

"Stealing my body heat?"

"Oh yeah," she said.

Josh laughed and put his arms around her.

After what had happened the previous week at Dutch things hadn't got awry for them. They were still the same Caiden and Josh except for the casual hook-up here and there. Nothing full on but enough to keep each satisfied.

"You held your own out there today," Josh said as Caiden's shivers became minimal.

"I didn't make it as long as you guys and that kinda disappoints me. I'm sure Phil is disappointed too."

"No way, he's proud of you. You made a twenty-four hour haul girl, that's awesome."

"Well I definitely don't feel awesome. God I thought I was going to die when I walked in here."

"Wait until opilio season, it's even colder."

"Believe it or not right now I'm regretting ever doing any of those things I did. I just wish I was home, in my bed."

"Well you're here with me."

"I don't really care right now."

"Well in that case I'll just go to my own bed," he said as he began to pull away.

"No no no, I was kidding. I love having you here Josh."

She pulled his body closer to hers and nuzzled her head under his chin.

"Thanks for being so kind Josh, we all know I don't deserve it."

"But you really do Caiden, even if you don't know it."

* * *

Jake was on wheelhouse duty that night so at midnight he grabbed a magazine and headed up.

"Go get some rest dad."

"Thanks kid. Waves are a little choppy so make sure you keep her steady."

Jake nodded and jumped up onto the captains' chair.

It had taken him a while to prove to his dad that he was good enough to drive the boat so this was always something he took seriously. Once he knew he was in control he opened his magazine and started reading.

* * *

Caiden opened her eyes and looked over at the clock reading 3:30 AM.

Josh had moved over to his bed but Jake's was empty.

She quietly stood up and made a pit stop in the bathroom before going up to the wheelhouse.

Jake was slumped in the captains' chair, reading a fisherman magazine.

"Seriously? Is there anything besides fishing you think of?" she asked.

"It's usually all I think about when I'm on board," he said, not looking up from the magazine. "What are you doing up here anyways?"

"Couldn't sleep anymore."

"So you come up to spend your time with me?"

"I like it up here," she said.

"Great, now I have to deal with you."

"You're the one making a big deal about it. Go back to reading your stupid magazine and I'll mind my own business over here," she said as she sat on the co-captains chair.

Jake sighed and went back to his magazine.

About an hour later Caiden noticed Jake was dozing off.

She crinkled up a piece of paper and threw it at him.

"Wake up dumbass," she said.

"Hey you don't need to throw shit at me."

"Shut up."

"I was wondering, why the fuck are you on this boat? If you don't want to be here so bad then why are you here?"

"Because my dad made me come. I did some things that got me in trouble and this was the amazing punishment that he and your dad came up with. You think I want to be here, with you? Please."

"What'd you do that was so bad?"

"That's none of your business but I'll tell you this, there's no way you'd ever be able to keep up with me."

"Because you're such a good fuck?"

"Oh I know I am."

Jake suddenly advanced towards Caiden, pressing her up against her chair.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"If you're so good then prove it. If you need it so bad, I'll give it to you," Jake said before smashing his lips against Caiden's.

Caiden struggled to push him off but he held her wrists tightly.

His tongue pushed at her lips and they parted, Caiden no longer struggling but straddling his body.

"Do you know how much I hate you?" Jake asked as he pushed Caiden down to the floor.

"I don't give a fuck how much you hate me because I hate you more!"

Jake pulled her shirt off and tossed it aside. He yanked at Caiden's hair and pulled her head back, attacking her neck with his lips.

Caiden took this time to pull off his shirt, scratching at his back as his lips moved down her body. Caiden suddenly pushed Jake up and switched their positions so she was on top. Jake didn't like this so he was quick to get on top again.

They fought for dominance for a bit before Caiden finally gave up and stayed on the bottom, Jake holding her wrists down as he attacked her neck with his lips. He moved down her chest and latched his lips onto one of her breasts biting down so hard that he drew blood.

"Ow! What the fuck?" Caiden yelled.

Jake quickly silenced her with his lips.

Caiden bit down on his lower lip and soon had the copper taste in her mouth.

"Payback huh?" Jake asked, taking a second to wipe his lip.

Caiden pulled him back down to her and kissed him as he slid his hand inside her pants.

She shivered under him as his hand gained momentum.

"Aren't you going to do anything for me?"

Caiden pushed his sweats down and wrapped her hand around his already hard member. She ran her thumb over the head and started to pump it up and down, Jake wriggling above her.

"You can come to me when you want it. It can be me Caiden, not Andy."

And then as soon as it had all started, it was over.

"Get the fuck off of me!" she said, pushing him off of her and quickly getting up.

"Why are we stopping?" Jake asked, trying to put his arms around her.

"Because you're a dick."

"You want it inside you?" he asked.

"Ugh, Jake back off."

She pulled her shirt back on and went to leave but that's when it hit.

Everything in the wheelhouse went flying as the boat started to turn on its side. Jake squirmed to pull his pants back up then ran to the wheel, using all his strength to straighten the boat out.

"_Everyone all right?!" _Jake heard Phil call.

"_Caiden isn't in her room!"_ Josh yelled.

Jake looked around the wheelhouse and saw Caiden lying by the stairs.

He rushed to her side and picked her head up, placing it on his lap.

"Caiden? Caiden wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him.

"My head hurts," she said.

"Shit. Dad! Josh! Caiden hit her head!"

Phil and Josh appeared at the bottom of the stairs and ran up.

"I'm pretty sure she hit her head with the chair then got flung over here," Jake said.

"Josh take care of her while I keep the boat steady," Phil said, beginning to steer the boat.

"Caiden can you move your head?" Josh asked.

"Sort of."

"What about the rest of your body?"

"Mostly."

"Ok I'm going to carry you downstairs all right?"

"Ok."

He picked her up and walked downstairs, Jake at his heels.

He laid her down on the table and put two pillows by her head to support her neck. He launched into a series of questions to find out her state of consciousness.

"Caiden how old are you?"

"Twenty."

"When is your birthday?"

"July 2nd."

"Do you know where you are?"

"The boat, I'm on the boat," she quietly said.

"Are you tired?"

"Yes."

Her eyes started closing.

"No, Caiden you can't fall asleep." Josh turned to the guys. "She has a concussion."

"Do we need to take her to the hospital?"

"No, no hospitals," she said.

"Caiden you need to."

"No, I don't want to."

"We're at least eight hours from Dutch. It's going to take us too long to get her there," Corey said.

"Tell dad to radio the coastguard. We can start back to Dutch now and they can meet us halfway and airlift her to Dutch."

"I'll let him know," Murray said, racing upstairs.

"Ok Caiden we're going to get you help."

She reached out and grabbed Josh's hand.

"No hospitals."

"You need it baby."

For the next couple of hours the crew struggled to keep Caiden awake. When they heard the chopper approaching they fell back in relief.

Josh carried Caiden out onto the deck as the chopper hovered above.

"Caiden we'll see you as soon as we can."

"I hate you for doing this," she said as Josh put her in the basket.

"You'll thank us later."

He gave the chopper a signal and she was brought up.

Jake stood next to Josh, looking up as the chopper grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Why the hell was she up there?" Josh asked.

"She came up on her own."

"What were you doing that you didn't see the wave?"

"You never see a rogue wave coming Josh. Stop trying to blame this on me."

Josh sighed, knowing fighting with his brother was useless.

"You bust your lip against something?" Josh asked Jake.

"What?"

"Your lip man, you have a cut on it."

Jake's hand shot up to his lip and his fingers ran over the small cut that Caiden had caused.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I did."

Josh noticed uncertainty in Jake's voice but chose to not push any further. They turned to the deck as the rest of the crew walked out, ready to assess the damage.

* * *

"Time Bandit Cornelia Marie, Phil you there?" Andy called through his walkie.

During the King Crab season Andy wasn't captain, the title belonging to Jonathon instead. He still had a few special privileges though like hanging out up in the wheelhouse.

"_Yeah I'm here Andy_."

"Hey, I was wondering how Caiden was."

"_She was airlifted a couple of hours ago actually."_

"What? Why?"

"_Believe it or not we got hit by a rogue and she took a pretty hard hit in the head._"

"Oh man, she's on her way to Dutch?"

"_Yeah, probably there already._"

"Well we are pulling up to the dock. I'll head over to the hospital as soon as I can."

"_Thanks Andy._"

"No problem man."

"You going now?" Jonathon asked his brother.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit."

Andy was soon off the boat and on his way to the hospital.

* * *

"Ok Caiden I'm going to need you to follow the light with your eyes all right?" the doctor asked Caiden.

"Fine."

Her eyes went in circles as she followed the little flashlight the doctor was pointing at her.

"Ok good. How are you feeling now?"

"Better. It really wasn't necessary for me to come here," she said.

"You have a concussion Caiden and sometimes what you think is minor isn't at all. We need to make sure you have no internal bleeding."

She sighed and laid back on the bed.

"Fine, just do what you have to do so I can get out of here."

"We will."

The doctor walked out of the room, running into Andy.

"Caiden here?" Andy asked.

"Room 201."

"Thanks."

Andy walked into Caiden's room, Caiden lying on her side with her back to the door.

He sat down next to her and put his hand on her waist.

"Hey," he said.

She turned to him, her eyes suddenly gleaming.

"Andy what are you doing here?"

"Well I finally radioed you and Phil told me you guys got hit by a rogue, that you were here. How you doing?"

"Fine. I just want to get out of here."

"They're only making sure you're ok and you're not alone anymore."

She laid her head on his lap.

"Thank you."

Andy ran his hand through her hair.

"Anything for you."

* * *

When the Cornelia Marie docked Phil radioed the Time Bandit, hoping Caiden was already on there.

"Cornelia Marie Time Bandit."

"_We got you Phil,_" Jonathon answered.

"Caiden on board?"

"_Yeah, she and Andy got back a couple of hours ago. She's actually sleeping right now."_

"Well I'm gonna send my boys over there to get her."

"_All right._"

Phil walked down to the galley.

"Josh take Jake with you and go get Caiden over at the Time Bandit."

"Sure thing dad," Josh said, pulling Jake up and leaving.

* * *

When Jake heard that Caiden was on the Time Bandit that usual feeling of anger came over him.

"Why is she on the Time Bandit?" he asked Josh.

"Andy radioed to find out how she was and dad told him what had happened. He was already docked so he went to the hospital. Why do you care?"

Jake didn't answer, only quickened his pace.

"What's up guys? Caiden is inside," Scott informed them when they got on board.

"Thanks man."

The two brothers walked inside.

"Hey guys," Andy greeted.

"Hey, thanks for taking care of Caiden."

"Not a problem."

"Was she all right at the hospital?" Josh asked.

"She hated it. Given what happened I understand though."

"Yeah, that was tough for her."

Jake was completely out of the loop and hated it.

"What are you guys talking about? Why does Caiden hate hospitals?"

"It's not my place to tell," Andy said.

"I've known her longer, why can't I know?"

"No one ever said you can't know Jake, it's just something I'm not entitled to share."

Jake rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, is she in your room? I want to cast off."

"Yeah, she's there."

Jake walked down the hall and into Andy's room.

"That boy has some serious issues when it comes to Caiden," Andy said.

"We've all noticed."

"He likes her doesn't he?"

"We all think so."

"Well he's never going to get anywhere with her if he keeps treating her the way he does."

Josh nodded in agreement.

"_Hurry up!_" they heard Jake yell.

"_Will you fucking wait? Why the hell are you here anyway? The last thing I want to see when I wake up is your ugly face."_

"They really never stop, huh?" Andy asked.

"Nope."

Jake and Caiden appeared in the galley.

"How are you feeling?" Josh asked.

"Fine."

"Can we get back to the boat now?" Jake asked.

Caiden rolled her eyes.

"I swear I'm going to throw you overboard once we get out there," Caiden said.

She walked to Andy and put her arms around him.

"Thank you for going to the hospital."

"Like I said before, anything for you."

He kissed her head.

"We'll see you for opilio, all right?"

Caiden was confused.

"What do you mean for opilio?"

"We already reached our King crab quota which means we're off until January."

"So I won't see you for two months?"

"Afraid so."

"That sucks."

"More for me than you, trust me," Andy said.

"Will you two hurry the fuck up?" Jake rushed.

Just to piss Jake off Andy swooped in for a kiss, Caiden deepening it. Her eyes flicked to Jake and she gave him a quick wink.

"See you next season," she said when she pulled back.

Andy smiled and cleared the way so the three could leave.

"You're such a whore Caiden," Jake said as they walked back to the Marie.

"Yes Jake, I'm a whore, slut and skank. You're beginning to sound like a freaking broken record."

She walked ahead of the two brothers, getting on the boat first.

"Hey Caiden, you all right?" Phil asked.

"Yeah I am Phil."

"You gave us quite a scare."

"I'll be sure to keep my body steady next time a giant wave hits us," she said, sarcasm oozing from her tone.

"I see near death experiences don't have any effect on you."

"None whatsoever."

"Good to know. We got a new greenhorn on board so you'll be sitting out the rest of the season."

Phil had brought onboard Ryan Simpson.

"Yes!"

"But you'll still have to behave yourself and you'll have other duties."

"Whatever, as long as I'm not on that deck I am ok."

She smiled widely before walking up to the wheelhouse.

"Apparently that's her new favorite place," Phil said.

"At least you have some company," Josh said before disappearing down the galley.

"Hey dad can I ask you a question?" Jake asked.

"What is it?"

"Andy and Josh were talking about something Caiden went through that made her hate hospitals. What is it?"

Phil was silent for a second.

"Get on deck and help set up. Once we get to the grounds we're dropping all our pots."

Jake rolled his eyes and walked away.

What the hell were they all keeping from him?

* * *

Caiden's mind was in a haze as she sat in the wheelhouse with Phil.

No, it wasn't because of the wave or seeing Andy.

It was because of Jake.

They had actually hooked up and it wasn't anything small. It was hardcore kissing and touching and she wasn't going to lie, it was great. Maybe it was the way they felt about each other that added that roughness or that it was so spur of the moment. Whatever it was Caiden enjoyed it.

She remembered what he had said, that it could be him instead of Andy. Did he mean he wanted to be her fuck buddy? Did this mean he really was jealous of Andy? Could it be that Jake really liked her?

She looked down at the deck and searched for the smallest deckhand. He was yelling something at Josh, Josh extremely annoyed. She couldn't help but laugh. Jake's constant bullying of his brother was one of the funniest things she had ever seen. Because Jake had been fishing longer than Josh he thought he had a right to boss him around. Josh of course didn't take any of Jake's shit and either sent him to hell or straight up ignored him.

"What's so funny?" Phil asked.

"Jake."

"What? Jake's a source of you smiling? Wow."

"Only because he's an idiot."

"Yeah, I knew it was too good to be true."

Caiden jumped over Phil and grabbed the walkie.

"Hustle Jake! You're not going fast enough!"

"He is not going to like that," Phil said.

Jake looked up at the wheelhouse and flicked Caiden off.

"Fuck you too baby," she said.

Phil chuckled as Caiden sat back down.

"You two are meant for each other, you know that?"

"Don't make me hurl Phil."

"It's obvious the only reason you guys argue so much is because you like each other."

"I know that's how it usually works out but this is totally different Phil."

"Is it?"

Caiden let out a deep breath and turned to the deck.

In order to lighten the air Phil got an idea.

"Come here, I'm gonna teach you how to drive this thing," he said.

"No way, I get to drive the boat?!"

"Well you're not going to be fishing so you might as well be doing something else."

"In the words of Freddy, sweet!"

She stood next to Phil and he gave her a rundown of how to drive the vessel.

Caiden was smiling a genuine smile and Phil noticed she was slowly changing. Guess his life lesson plan was working, slowly but surely.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is mostly Jake trying to get Caiden to have sex with him. Will he get what he wants?**

**No mother for the boys in the story. I honestly don't even know if they have one so we'll just leave the female presence-ness to Caiden, I think she holds her own anyway. **

**Warning: INTENSE SCENE**

**If you have a Twitter follow me :), my username is CatrinaMarie**

**Track: Quiet- Demi Lovato (BEST DEMI SONG!)

* * *

**

The guys had been on a thirty hour haul and were ready to head in for a coffee break.

"Gosh it is too cold today," Jake said when he walked inside. He quickly grabbed a Red Bull from the fridge and headed to his room to change out his wet clothes.

He found Caiden lying on her bed, laptop in front of her.

"Caiden," Jake glumly greeted.

"Jake."

"I hope you're enjoying yourself in here. I can definitely say it's not fair that we have to work and you get to do what you want."

"I cooked for you this morning."

"It sucked."

"You're the only one to think so. Now shut up and let me concentrate."

"Writing a stupid story?"

"It's not stupid."

"Whatever you say."

"I've been meaning to ask you something," he said as he removed his drenched clothing.

"What?"

"Why do you hate hospitals so much? Apparently everyone knows about something that happened to you that made you hate them."

"Who says it's any of your business?"

"Andy knows why can't I?"

"It's kind of a sensitive subject Jake."

"So?"

"So it's not something I like to talk about. Fuck, show some compassion jerk."

"I'm sorry, now tell me what happened."

"You really think I'm going to tell you because you demanded me to?"

"What the fuck is the big deal? I'm sure it's not that serious."

"You see that's exactly why I don't tell you anything. It's like you never take anything serious."

"How am I supposed to when you make everything so fucking difficult?"

"I'm sure you have to be back on deck. Put your stupid clothes on and get out."

"Why? I know you like seeing me like this."

"Oh yes, total dream come true."

He leaned in close to her, his lips meeting her forehead. "How about a quickie?" he asked.

"Gosh Jake, I don't want to have sex with you."

"Could have fooled me the other night."

"Clearly I wasn't thinking straight. Why do you want to have sex so bad anyway? Feel the need to prove yourself to me?"

"I don't have anything to prove to you. We both like sex and we aren't getting it anywhere else on this boat. We might as well take advantage of the fact that you're a girl and I'm a guy and that we're attracted to each other."

"Who said I'm attracted to you?"

"Come on Caiden, I know you have been since you first laid eyes on me as a teeny little six year old."

Caiden rolled her eyes.

"_Jake get your ass out here!_" Freddy yelled.

"My offer still stands Caiden. Think about it."

He finished getting dressed and walked out, Caiden immediately going back to writing.

* * *

The Cornelia Marie finished their season with a whopping 500,000 pounds of crab, a near record.

"Working a double season sure does pay off," Jake said as they headed to their home port in Kodiak.

"Course but now I am just looking forward to this month off," Josh said.

He sat down on Caiden's bed and shook the sleeping girl awake.

"Caiden?"

"Hm?"

"We're on our way to Kodiak all right?"

"Ok," she mumbled before suddenly shooting up. "Kodiak? I'm supposed to fly home from Dutch!"

She ran out of the room and out onto the deck in time to see Dutch Harbor become but a tiny spec.

"What the fuck?!"

"_You'll be coming home with us Caiden_," Phil said over the PA.

"Uhh! I want to kill myself!" she yelled, flailing her arms in anger.

"_Calm down little girl. You'll be back on the boat in a month and your dad didn't want you falling back into your old routine back home."_

"This is not fair!"

"_Of course not. Now get inside before you freeze."_

She glared at Phil as she walked inside.

"This is ridiculous," she said when she walked back into her room.

"Look at it this way, you'll get to spend the month with me," Josh said.

"Yeah but that means I have to deal with her too," Jake said.

A pillow smacked him in the face.

"Fuck off."

"I'm not going to stick around for your arguing," Josh announced. "You two enjoy your bickering, alone."

He walked out of the room and closed the door.

"So," Jake started. "Want to pass the time together?"

"I already told you Jake, I'm not having sex with you."

"You know you're going to regret this."

"I'm not Jake."

"I know you like me."

"I don't Jake."

"How do you know?"

"I think I know what's going on inside my own head Jake although I can't say the same for you."

"Ha ha."

"You mind your own business and I'll mind mine, now shut the hell up."

She laid back in her bed and threw the cover over her head.

When Jake started making noise just to annoy her she got up, slapped him and went up to the wheelhouse.

"What was it this time?" Phil asked.

"Your stupid son wouldn't let me sleep."

"That's Jake for ya, and when I say for ya I mean only for you."

"Thanks Josh," she said sarcastically.

"Come here," he said, pulling her towards him. "What can I do to make you happy?"

"Throw your brother overboard."

"I think I'd get in trouble for that."

Jake appeared at the top of the stairs.

"For what?" he asked.

"Seriously? Can you pick one place to be?"

"Sorry, all I want is to be around you."

Caiden rolled her eyes and went to leave but Jake grabbed her arm.

"Let's go talk," he said, pulling her down the stairs.

"Did that just happen?" Phil asked Josh.

"I am as confused as you are pop."

* * *

"What is it you want Jake?" Caiden asked.

"You know what I want."

Caiden had had enough of Jake. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of the room all the way down to the engine room. She closed the latch so nobody would be able to get in and pushed him against the wall, kissing him furiously.

"Remember what you said to me the first time this happened?" Jake shook his head. "You said if I needed it so bad that you'd give it to me. Well Jake if you want it so bad then I'll give it to you. If you want to fuck me so bad then fine, do it."

Jake looked at her for a second then kissed her hard.

"No," he suddenly said.

"What's wrong? Oh I know. You're all talk but when it finally comes down to the real thing you turn into the real coward that you are. You're pathetic."

She opened the latch and left, leaving Jake alone with his thoughts and now, regrets.

* * *

"Land for a month!" Caiden yelled when she got off the boat.

"We still need to fly to Washington," Josh said.

"Whatever dude. I'm off the boat and that's all that matters."

And so Phil, Jake, Josh and Caiden took a car to the airport and boarded a plane to Washington.

"You ready to spend some time in your old town?" Josh asked Caiden.

"I have no choice."

Caiden's family had lived in Monroe, Washington until she was seventeen. Andrew moved the family to Los Angeles strictly because business was better. It was a move that never bothered Caiden because she had never liked living in Washington. She hated the cold weather and always loved being in big cities.

When they landed in Monroe they went straight home.

"It has been a while," Caiden said when she walked into the Harris house.

"Well you haven't been up here since you moved," Phil said, dropping his bag onto the floor.

"Dad a few people are coming over tonight," Jake announced.

"Jake we just got here, I want to relax."

"Well you can spend your time in your room then."

"Confined to my room in my own house by my own son. Gosh this world is fucked up."

"Where am I staying?" Caiden asked.

"Caiden my dear you will be staying with Jake."

Jake and Caiden shot Phil an angry look.

"What?!"

"I don't want to hear it. I'll be taking a long shower."

Phil disappeared up the stairs of the house and slammed his room door shut.

"I'm convinced your dad hates me," Caiden said before heading up to Jake's room.

She was unpacking her things when Jake walked in. He sat on his bed and just watched her without saying a word. When Caiden finished she sat down next to him, both sitting in silence.

"It's way too quiet in here," she finally spoke up.

"Am I supposed to say something?"

She shook her head.

"What would you say?"

"I'd ask you why you're scared of hospitals. Would you respond?"

"Probably not."

"Why?"

"Jake I know you probably think it's because I hate you but there is a lot more to it."

"But you told Andy."

"I don't know him like I know you."

Jake processed her answer.

Did this mean he actually meant something to her?

He slowly leaned forward, hoping to catch her lips but was pushed away.

"That doesn't give you any open rights to kiss me Jake." She stood up. "I'm beginning to think you really do like me."

"I do not."

"Then stop trying to kiss me!"

* * *

"_Then stop trying to kiss me!"_ Josh heard Caiden yell.

He smiled to himself.

"Only a matter of time now," he said to himself.

* * *

Caiden sat on the couch as Josh and Jake partied with their friends. Normally she would have stayed up in her room but she wasn't going to pass up the chance to watch these people make fools of themselves.

She was texting away on her phone when someone sat down next to her.

"Whoa look who's here! It's little Caiden," Shay Kramora said, putting his arm around Caiden.

Back when Caiden lived in Monroe she spent a lot of time with Josh and regrettably, Jake, which meant she spent time with their friends too. Shay was probably the one Caiden liked least, him and his girlfriend Iliana. They used to torment Caiden to no end, nearly as bad as Jake did. Jake was somewhat excusable because he had known the family for so long but these two were nothing to Caiden. They were Jake's age which meant they shared a year of high school with Caiden when she was a freshman and they were seniors. On her first day of school Caiden refused to move after Shay ordered her to get out of his seat. Shay didn't like being belittled by a freshman so he and Iliana went on to make Caiden's life miserable. Iliana took the liberty of telling everyone that Caiden would blow the starting lineup of the football team before every game, a team that Shay was on. The rumor spread quickly and soon Caiden was known as the school slut. Aside from that they also took part in leaving dissected animals in Caiden's locker, stealing her clothes while she showered and posting pictures of her naked, taken while the shower prank, on the school's underground website.

It was experiences like that that made Caiden the kind of girl she was now, strong, bold and beautiful.

She chose to ignore Shay but he wasn't having it.

"What's wrong? Didn't you miss me?"

Caiden continued texting.

Shay ripped the phone out of her hand.

"Give it back Shay."

"Not until you pay attention to me."

"Go be an idiot somewhere else and give it back."

Shay only smiled.

Caiden decided to just have fun with this.

"Fine. How are you Shay?"

"Horny."

"Iliana not around to get you off?"

"She moved."

"Great, at least the town got a little break."

"Oh shut up, you were always just jealous of her."

"Yes, that's exactly it. All I wanted was to be her."

"Wow, I see you're a bitch now." he sized her up, his eyes settling on her legs. "Amongst other things," he said, placing his hand on her thigh.

She pushed it off. "Don't touch me pervert."

"Come on, I know you always wanted to do me."

Caiden laughed

"I can assure you that want never crossed my mind. I guess I can't say the same for you." she stood up and snatched her phone back. "I'm sure everyone would love to know that Shay wants to bang little Caiden from high school."

She went to walk away but he grabbed her wrist.

"Come here bitch." he yanked her towards him so her body was pressed against his.

"Let me go Shay."

He grabbed her hand and put it on his crotch so she could feel him.

"I know you like it."

"You're pathetic."

She pushed him hard and walked upstairs. Shay looked around for a second before following her up.

* * *

When Jake saw Shay sit next to Caiden he knew nothing good could come out of it. The two spoke for a couple of minutes before Caiden pushed Shay away and made her way upstairs, Shay following a few seconds later.

Now Jake knew that Caiden hated Shay probably more than she did him. There was no way she would invite him up to her room which meant Shay was going on his own against Caiden's wishes.

Jake knew Shay was a sleazy guy and he had been known to force himself on girls a few times. Jake began to weigh his options.

He could stay downstairs and continue to enjoy himself or go up and save Caiden from possibly getting raped.

He didn't even need to think about it.

* * *

When Caiden walked into Jake's room she threw the door closed behind her but didn't hear it shut. She turned around and there was Shay.

"Shay go back downstairs now," she demanded.

"We're going to have a little fun." he pushed her onto the bed and hovered over her.

"No! Get off of me."

"Shut up!"

He lifted her dress and ripped her underwear off, breaking into her with his fingers. Caiden tried to push him off but he was a lot bigger and stronger than her.

"Stop!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

The room door flew open and Jake ran in.

He yanked Shay off of Caiden and pushed him into the wall.

"You have to be fucking insane to do this in my own house," Jake said angrily.

"Come on man, we were just having some fun."

"Look at her; does it look like she was having fun?"

Caiden was lying on the bed crying hysterically.

"Now you get the fuck out of my house before I fucking kill you."

Shay slid against the wall and slipped out the door.

"Jake..." Caiden said.

He rushed to the bed and pulled her up into his arms.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"It's times like this that make me want to do it."

"Do what?"

She took a deep breath then a second to calm down.

"Jake I used to be a drug addict, that's what I've been holding back from telling you."

"Why were you holding back?"

"Because I knew you would make fun of me for it."

"I wouldn't have."

"That's what you say now."

"I swear Caiden, I wouldn't."

She looked up at him for a second before looking away.

"Six months ago I overdosed on cocaine and literally died. I mean I was flat lined for five minutes and they were getting ready to give up but my heart started beating again. The second they declared me stable cops came in and arrested me and the court ordered me to rehab." she wiped her eyes and took a second to regain her composure. "Now all I can think about whenever I'm in a hospital is dying. That was the worst day if my life and it's just not something I want to think about. Jake there are certain things about me I never told you because I knew you would have just thrown them back in my face. I just hate being reminded of it and as much as I say I wasn't scared, I was. I'm terrified of becoming that person again and that's why I have so much sex. I'm substituting one thing for another and even though sex isn't the best thing it's not going to kill me." she sighed. "So there, now you know my deepest and darkest secret and flaw."

Jake was quiet. He was quiet for what felt like hours and it wasn't by choice either. He really had no idea what to say.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"You don't have to be. I'm did those things to myself."

"No, I'm sorry about the way I have treated you. I'm sorry I broke your arm and I'm sorry I never defended you when shay and Iliana made fun of you."

"It's ok, besides, having my arm in a cast excused me from P.E. so thanks."

Jake smiled and noticed the torn material of Caiden's underwear on the floor.

"Is that your…"

"Yeah. I'm just gonna shower and stay in here."

Jake nodded and stood up, following Caiden into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he took his shirt off.

"Showering."

It took Caiden a second to realize what he was doing but she soon smiled.

Jake pulled her to him and started kissing her, kicking the door shut.

* * *

Josh hadn't seen Caiden or Jake in a while and started to get worried.

"God I hope they didn't kill each other," he said as he walked upstairs.

He poked his head inside Jake's room but found it empty. He heard the bathroom door open and turned around to a sight he was surprised to see.

Jake and Caiden walked out of the bathroom, both clad in towels.

"Guys?" Josh questioned.

"Hey Josh," Caiden said, giving him a smile.

"We're just going to be up here," Jake said.

"Ok, have fun you two."

Josh turned and walked downstairs with a giant smile on his face.

* * *

**I was in a hurry in posting this chapter so I didn't get the chance to proofread thoroughly so sorry for any grammar errors. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter is late and short. Been kinda busy :) I wouldn't say it is a filler though.**

**Track: Fly To Your Heart- Selena Gomez

* * *

**

Caiden woke to the warm feeling of a body next to hers. She looked down at the tightened arms around her waist and by

looking at the tattoo sleeve she knew it was Jake. In an attempt to keep the sleeping boy sleeping she slowly wriggled out of his arms.

Jake's eyes fluttered open as she stood and he caught her hand before she could leave.

"Where are you going?" he groggily asked.

"Just downstairs. Go back to sleep."

"But I want you here with me."

"I can't sleep anymore Jake."

"Then I won't either."

He went to stand but she pushed him back down.

"I know when you're tired Jake now to back to sleep."

"Can I get a kiss?"

"Maybe later."

She grabbed a hoodie and quickly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"God what have I done?" she asked herself as she walked downstairs.

Phil and Josh were already in the kitchen and once they saw Caiden they were all smiles.

"Good morning Caiden," Phil greeted.

She acknowledged him with a simple nod and sat down.

"Something wrong?" Josh asked.

She nodded her head silently.

"Why don't you come outside and talk to me?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the back terrace.

"You know you looked pretty happy last night when you came out of that shower."

"It was a heat of the moment thing. He saved me from Shay and I ended up telling him about the drugs and rehab and getting arrested and all that shit and then we kinda just let things go."

"So then what happened last night was a mistake?"

"I guess," she said with a shrug.

"Glad you cleared that up," a voice from behind said.

Caiden automatically knew it was Jake and cringed.

"Josh can I have a few minutes alone with your brother?" she asked.

"Yeah, course."

Josh gave her a reassuring nod before walking inside.

Jake took the seat Josh was occupying and spoke first.

"So last night didn't mean anything to you?"

"It did Jake."

"Then why'd you say it was a mistake?"

"This morning when you said you wanted me to stay with you and to give you a kiss... It just freaked me out because that's kind of what couples do and one thing I'm sure of is that we are not a couple."

"Well... Maybe we can be."

"I don't know Jake. I mean just yesterday we were fighting. What if we go back to that? Why don't we just take it slow? I know we've known each other for a while but we still kind of don't know anything about one another."

"Can we still kiss?"

"And do other things," she said with a smile.

He leaned over and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Perfect."

Caiden grabbed his hand and interlaced her fingers with his.

"Wanna go back inside and lay in bed all day?" she asked.

"Let's lay in bed together until opies."

She laughed.

"Deal."

Although Jake and Caiden didn't spend the month they had off together in bed they did spend a lot of it together. So much in fact that everyone was pretty much convinced they were official.

They slept together, they held hands, they kissed in public and even cuddled while watching movies. It was almost like they had turned into two completely different people.

But as we all know, you can never fully shed the person you are and these two were not about to let themselves go.


	8. Chapter 8

**No time to spell check… sorry for any grammar mistakes or typos!

* * *

**

"Feels like we were here just yesterday," Caiden said when the car pulled up to the dock at Dutch.

"That's usually how it goes," Phil said.

"Wizard, Northwestern and Time Bandit. Looks like everyone is here. Hey Maverick is here too!" Josh said excitedly.

"Maverick? Did they fish King last season?" Caiden asked.

"Yeah, we were just never docked at the same time. I'm gonna go say hi to Blake."

Josh headed down the dock and disappeared inside the fishing vessel.

"Come on pretty lady," Jake said. "Let's go to the Elbow Room."

Caiden smiled and took Jake's hand.

"See you later Phil."

Phil smiled at the two and for a second flashed back to them as kids.

"Times are changing," he said as he headed to the Cornelia.

* * *

"Woody woo! Caiden has arrived!" Jonathon yelled when Caiden and Jake walked into the Elbow Room.

"Hey boys!"

She took time saying hi to everyone then looked for her favorite, Andy.

"Where's Andy?" she asked Jonathon.

* * *

The second Caiden asked for Andy Jake felt himself get nervous.

Would she go to him even though they were practically together?

"He's over on the boat," Scott let Caiden know.

"Cool I'm gonna go say hi, brb."

She got up and walked out of the Elbow Room.

"Excuse me guys," Jake said, following her out. "Caiden!"

She turned around.

"Something wrong Jake?"

"Why are you going to see Andy?"

"Just to say hi Jake."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Yes Jake."

"Let me go with you then."

"Why? So you can keep an eye on me? One month together and you still can't trust me?"

"I trust you."

"You sure do have an odd way of showing it."

She shook her head and turned and continued to the Time Bandit.

Jake turned in a huff and walked back into the Elbow Room.

He sat at the bar and took a shot of tequila then ordered a beer.

Someone sat down next to him and placed their hand on his arm.

"You drinking alone Jake?"

Jake looked at the blonde girl and then turned back to his beer.

"Hi Chelsea."

"That girl you walked in with your girlfriend?"

"No, definitely not."

"That's good to know." she placed her hand on his lap. "Really good."

* * *

"Captain Andy? Where are you?" Caiden called when she walked into the ship.

"_Could that be Caiden?_" she heard him say. "_In the wheelhouse!_"

She walked up and ran over to him, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too pretty."

"So Jake and I have kind of started dating."

"What? That is rich! How did that happen?"

Caiden told Andy all about her and Jake's progression and he was genuinely happy for them.

"So you really like him?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I do."

"I'm really happy for you. Where is he anyway?"

"Elbow Room. We kind of got into a little argument now because he didn't think all I was going to do was say hi to you but I'm sure he's over it by now."

"Well let's go down there, I need a drink."

They walked back to the Elbow Room, Josh meeting them halfway.

"What's up Captain Andy?" Josh asked, putting his arm around Caiden. "Caiden this is Captain Blake," he introduced.

Caiden looked at the good-looking, young, captain and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Caiden."

"You too."

She walked ahead of them and into the Elbow Room.

She was expecting to see Jake with the guys but instead found him stumbling into the bathroom with some blonde girl, their

lips connected.

She stormed to the bathroom and threw the door open.

Jake looked up from his compromised position, startled.

"Fuck you," was all Caiden said before running out.

* * *

"Boy she is as pretty as they said she was," Blake said to Josh.

"Yep and she's also with my brother."

"Lucky guy."

The door suddenly flew open and Caiden walked out with a look of pure anger on her face.

"I hate your fucking brother," she said as she walked by Josh and Blake.

Jake zipped past them and ran to Caiden.

From where they were standing Blake and Josh could hear bits and pieces of the argument and things did not look good for Jake.

It ended with Caiden pushing Jake down into the snow and running down the street, disappearing behind a building.

"I'll go find Caiden," Blake said.

"I'll see what exactly happened with Jake."

The two separated and Blake went Caiden's way.

He found her sitting behind one of the bait shops, just staring at the wall in front of her.

"Caiden?"

She looked up at Blake.

"Blake? What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to make sure you're ok."

"Well I'm not."

"What happened?"

"I found Jake with some blonde chick."

"Chelsea?"

"I don't know, is that her name?"

"They usually hook up when he's in town. She does with a lot of guys."

"Well I don't care about those other guys, I care about the one I'm with and that bitch saw us walk in together." she stood up.

"Actually I'm going to let her know what I think."

"Caiden she's really not worth it."

"I know she's not but Jake is."

* * *

Josh and Jake were arguing when they saw Caiden walking back to the Elbow Room smoke nearly coming out her ears.

Blake jumped up in the air and started waving his arms wildly, letting them know she was gonna do something.

"She is not going to let Chelsea walk out of their alive," Josh said as they ran to the Elbow Room.

When they walked in Caiden and Chelsea were already face to face.

"Why the fuck are you trying to fuck my boyfriend?" Caiden asked.

"For your information when I asked if you were his girlfriend he said 'definitely not' which means he isn't your anything!"

"I know you saw us walk in together bitch."

"Doesn't mean anything and I don't see why you would mean anything to him."

"Obviously I do since he ditched your skank ass when I told him to fuck off."

"He'll come back to me, he always does."

"I'm afraid that is over and besides, the only reason he gave in today was because we got into an argument. You don't mean anything to him, I do."

With that Caiden turned on her heel and started to her usual table. She was about to sit when she was pushed up against it.

"You fucking bitch!" Chelsea yelled.

Caiden pushed herself off the table and turned to Chelsea.

"You're about to regret that," she said in a low voice before tackling Chelsea down to the floor.

Chelsea hit the floor with so much force she dented the floor. Caiden was able to grab Chelsea's hair and began punching her. Chelsea jabbed Caiden in the ribs with her elbow and for a second got the upper hand and slammed Caiden's face into the floor. Caiden quickly recovered though and started repeatedly punching Chelsea in the face. She would have probably killed her if Andy and Jonathon hadn't pulled her off.

"Calm down Caiden, calm down," Andy said, smoothing her hair down.

She had a gash on her forehead and a slice on her arm but she wasn't crying. Heck, with all the adrenaline pumping in her veins she probably wasn't even feeling it.

She sat at the table and called the waitress over and ordered her usual Guinness.

Chelsea was helped up and left the bar with her friends, probably going to the hospital.

Caiden's beer was set down in front of her and she drank it in silence, ignoring all the 'are you ok's' and 'you need to go to the

hospital's'.

Jake sat down next to her and tried to grab her hand but she pulled away.

"Don't Jake."

"Why? You just said we were together."

"I was trying to prove a point, besides, aren't you the one that said we weren't?"

"Caiden I'm so sorry. I was upset and didn't mean for it to turn out that way."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it right now Jake. I have a gash on my forehead and I can't feel my arm and this time it is not ok." she got up, wincing a bit.

"But I'm sorry," he said again.

"Yeah well I don't really give a shit right now." she turned to Andy. "You can take me to the hospital now."

Andy gave her a nod and they left.

"Jake…" Josh started.

"I don't want to hear it Josh."

"You're going to have to this time."

Jake stood up and pushed his brother back.

"I said I don't want to."

He stormed out of the bar and headed to the boat.

The bar fell silent for a second.

"Dude Caiden just laid Chelsea out," Scott finally said.

Everyone burst into laughter and continued having a good time.

* * *

"Ok Caiden those stitches on your head will fall out on their own and you'll only have to keep your arm in the sling for a week. As for the bruised rib, absolutely no deck work."

"Oh you have my word doctor," Caiden said, glad she wouldn't have to step on that deck.

"Is she ready to go?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, just make sure Phil knows she has to take her painkillers…"

"Whoa wait, I can't take painkillers," Caiden said.

"Why?"

"I get addicted to drugs easily and I'm not allowed to take any sort of pill that will trigger any sort of addiction."

"But you will be in pain."

"I can't do it."

"Look, just take them with you. If you don't need them don't take them."

"Fine."

Caiden grabbed the bottle and stuck it in her purse.

"Thanks doc."

"You know Chelsea has three fractured bones in her face and two broken ribs," the doctor informed Caiden as she put her jacket on.

"I know." She clicked her tongue. "She's lucky I didn't try."

The doctor shook his head, knowing Caiden could have probably killed Chelsea, and moved out of the doors way.

"See you soon," he said.

"Not exactly what you want to say to a patient doc!" she called back as she walked out of the room.

"Thanks Eddie," Andy said before walking out.

He caught up to Caiden halfway down the hall and put his arm around her.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine, ask me again and I'll do you worse than I did Chelsea."

Andy put his hands up in surrender and they headed back to the dock.

The second Caiden walked back onto the boat Phil started yelling at her.

"Are you crazy Caiden?! You could have really hurt Chelsea!"

"Hurt Chelsea? Hurt CHELSEA? What about me?"

"Oh come one Caiden, you know better than I do the damage you can do to someone."

"Well… ok that's true but still! I was defending myself and for the record she pushed me first!"

* * *

Jake was in his room when he heard Phil start to yell at Caiden.

He listened by the door as they went back and forth, Caiden making up perfectly good reasons for every action Phil brought up.

"_Are we done?"_ she asked.

"_Yes, go to your room."_

Jake quickly jumped up onto his bed and pretended to be reading.

"I saw your dumbass leaning by the door Jake, I know you were listening."

He jumped down and took her face in his hands.

"Caiden please forgive me."

He slightly pouted and batted his eyelashes.

"Don't."

"Please baby."

He started placing small kisses on her neck.

"I promise I'll never not trust you again."

"You just used a double negative and admitted to not trusting me."

"So? That just means I'm being honest and I never understood that double negative bullshit. My point is that I know I was wrong and I'm sorry. I just want to be with you Caiden, I really do."

"Officially?

"Yes, officially."

He pulled her into a deep kiss and smiled.

"Are you ok?"

"She got like one good punch, that's it."

"My baby is a fighter."

"Thanks to you I got a lot of practice as a kid."

She sat on her bed and he sat down next to her.

"You gonna go to sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm beat," she said, lying back in bed.

Jake laid down next to her and ran his hand up and down her stomach.

"I'm sorry she hurt you."

"You don't have to worry about me Jake."

"But I do. You're my girlfriend now."

"You saying you didn't worry about me before?"

"Nah, worrying only comes when things are official."

"Oh I see."

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head atop hers.

"Goodnight Caiden."

"Night Jake."

Their eyes shut and Caiden started humming, Jake falling asleep to the sounds of John Lennon.

* * *

"Oh my god! This is unbelievable!" Caiden said as she watched the action on the deck from the wheelhouse.

The wind was kicking and the waves were unbelievably huge.

"Phil it's not safe down there, let them in."

"They're fine Caiden."

"No Phil someone is going to get hurt. Tell them to come inside."

"Caiden this is how opie season is. The weather is a lot worse and to be honest this really isn't anything compared to what we'll see. If you can't handle watching then go downstairs."

"Are you kidding? I have to make sure my boyfriend doesn't get whisked off the deck."

"I never thought I would see you caring about anyone."

"Guess time on this boat really is changing me Phil. But I'm still a bitch right? I mean, have a lost it completely?"

"No, Caiden, you haven't."

"Oh thank god."

Phil chuckled before starting the boat to the next string, the guys coming in for a two hour break.

"Are you guys ok? I've never seen waves that big," Caiden said when she entered the galley.

"We're good," Freddy answered.

She walked over to Jake and put her arms around him.

"You're so small sometimes I can't even see you when a wave hits and it freaks me out a bit."

"Well obviously I can handle it," he snapped.

She stepped back, surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Obviously something is wrong Jake."

He sighed and pulled her down the hall.

"I just don't need you babying me, especially in front of the guys."

"I'm not babying you Jake I'm just letting you know I get worried when you're out there. Fuck, I'm just trying to show some compassion."

She turned and walked into her room, shutting the door behind her.

"You are so stupid," Dave said to Jake.

"Shut up man."

"If I had a girl like Caiden worrying about me the way she does I'd be the happiest guy on the planet. You should be thankful she cares not bitch at her for it. Start using your fucking head man."

The older man slapped the kid's shoulder and walked back into the galley.

Jake turned to the door and knocked.

"Caiden can I come in?"

"_No._"

"Please?"

"_No._"

He ignored her and opened the door.

"I told you not to come in here."

"Well it's my room too which means I can come in if I want."

"You're really going to pull that one on me?"

"I'll pull anything as long as it gets you to forgive me."

"Jake you are really driving me crazy," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her head into his chest.

"I've always been pretty good at that huh?"

"Oh yeah."

He lifted her chin up and kissed her softly.

"You know you're the only thing I'm thinking about when I'm out there," he said before relocating his lips to her neck. "You're pretty face, your smile, your hot body…" He kicked the door closed then gently pushed her down onto her bed. "I can't wait to get inside so I can kiss you and hold you." He pulled her shirt up and kissed her stomach before removing it completely. "Run my hands down your body and hear you say my name." his hands moved from one spot to another and were soon pulling her pants off followed by his.

As he pumped in and out of her she moaned quietly, kissing him whenever she could catch his lips with hers.

Everything was going good until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"_Jake, Caiden? Can I come in?_" Josh asked.

"No!" they both yelled.

"_Oh man, are you guys fucking?_"

"Just go away man!" Jake yelled.

"_I need to change my sweater."_

"With all the time we have you need to do this now?"

"Jake it's really not a big deal," Caiden said, pulling her clothes back on.

"No come, let's finish."

"Sorry but I am so not in the mood anymore."

Jake groaned and pulled his pants up and flung the door open.

"Thank you," Josh said.

He walked into the room and laughed when he saw how disheveled Jake and Caiden looked.

"Sorry to ruin your moment but this is a crab boat and I'm positive sex was never supposed to be a part of it."

"You're just jealous because you've never gotten any on a boat."

"Sure kid, keep thinking that," Josh said as he pulled his sweater over his head.

"Oh, and who have you banged?"

Josh shot a quick look at Caiden and she widened her eyes and shook her head.

"That's none of your business man."

"Yeah because it's not true."

"Whatever you say Jake."

The older brother walked out of the room and Caiden quickly ran out behind him.

"Josh?"

He turned to her.

"Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me Caiden; you know I'd do anything for you."

He gave her a quick wink and walked into the galley.

"What was that about?" Jake asked.

"Nothing Jake. Um, I'm gonna kick back in the room for a while so you just take care of yourself out there ok?"

Jake nodded and kissed her.

"I'll be thinking about you."

"You better."

She gave his hand a tight squeeze before walking in the room and jumping into her bed.

"Oh and Jake?" she called out.

He poked his head into the room. "Yeah?"

"I'll be thinking about you too."

He smiled widely and gave her another quick kiss before walking away.

"I love my boyfriend," Caiden said to herself quickly realizing what she had just said.

She was in love with Jake.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy working on my website :).**

**Track: True Romance- She Wants Revenge

* * *

**

The weather was extremely terrible on the Bering Sea. Twenty foot waves were slamming into the side of the boat and the crew was trying its best to haul the rest of the gear before the storm hit its peak.

"Phil I really think you should get them inside," Caiden said, worry oozing out of her voice.

"Two more pots and they're done."

"Are we going to stay out here?"

"No, we'll be heading into port."

"How far are we?"

"We'll be getting there in about four hours."

Caiden sighed before walking down to the galley and waiting patiently for the guys to come in.

Twenty minutes later the door flew open and they stumbled inside.

"It is a major bitch out there," Ryan said.

"You guys ok?" she asked.

"Piece of cake."

Jake gave Caiden a quick look before walking to the shower.

"I'll see you guys later," she said.

The guys followed her with their eyes and saw her walk into the bathroom.

"Woo, you know what those two are going to do," Freddie said with a laugh.

* * *

"All of them saw me walk in here," Caiden said to Jake as he pulled her shirt off.

"They already know we're fucking, it really doesn't matter."

Caiden shrugged and kissed him.

Once they had stripped all their clothes off they got into the steaming hot shower, Caiden pushing Jake down to the floor and hovering over him for a second before lowering herself on him.

As their bodies moved in synchronization their tongues met.

Jake pushed the hair of Caiden's face and kissed her everywhere he could.

Caiden knew she was getting ready to peak and without thinking she let out the three words that made any guy freeze.

"I love you."

The words came out filled with lust and truth.

Jake was motionless though. All he could do was look at Caiden. He opened his mouth every other second to say something but it was as if he couldn't find any words.

Caiden pulled back and dropped her head in shame.

"Dammit, I shouldn't have said that."

"Caiden…"

"No, it's ok Jake. I'm just gonna go."

She stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel around her body before walking out of the bathroom.

Jake continued showering, his mind in a haze.

* * *

Caiden had just told him she loved him and he really wasn't sure he felt the same way.

Was this getting too serious too fast?

Once Caiden was dressed she went down to the engine room where she knew no one would bother her. She cried, she punched a few walls, but mostly she just cried.

She shouldn't have said that. She knew he wasn't ready to hear it just came out like word vomit. Now her relationship was at risk and it was all because of those three stupid words.

"Uh! I'm such an idiot!" she yelled.

* * *

"_Uh! I'm such an idiot!"_

Josh heard as he walked by the engine room.

He took a step back and opened the hatch.

"Hello?"

Caiden poked her head to where he could see and he noticed she was crying.

"Caiden? What's going on?"

"I told Jake I loved him and now he hates me."

Oh boy.

Josh climbed down and pulled Caiden into a hug.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you Caiden."

"You should have seen his face Josh. He couldn't say anything at all."

"He was surprised. I'm pretty sure you're the first girl to ever tell him they loved him."

"I shouldn't have said it."

"Isn't it better that it's out there?"

"Not if it's going to fuck up our relationship. Jake and I are sensitive enough with each other. One bad move and we'll set each other off and end what we have. I really think I may have done that."

"He's not going to break up with you because of this Caiden. You need to talk to him."

Caiden sighed.

"Is he already out in the shower?"

"He's in the galley."

* * *

Jake sat quietly in the galley while the rest of the crew talked loudly while playing cards.

When he saw Caiden stand in the doorway he immediately got up and pulled her aside.

"We need to talk," he said.

"Yeah, we do and I'm going to go first." Jake listened intently as she started to talk. "Jake what I said in there is the truth and how I really feel. I know you've probably never heard a girl say it before but I just had to. I'm sorry if I put you in an uncomfortable position, I promise I never meant to do that. I just can't have you upset."

"Caiden, I'm not mad." She let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "But I think this is moving way too fast."

The smile on Caiden's face quickly disappeared.

"What are you saying Jake?"

"I think we should…"

"Don't say anymore, please. If I knew this was how it was going to turn out I would have never said it but if you're willing to throw it away because I was honest that's fine." She turned and started to the wheelhouse. "I should have never expected anything real from you Jake Harris, too bad I did."

She finished her way up and Jake knew better than to go up and follow her.

He had once again royally screwed up, surprise surprise.


End file.
